Uyokyokusetsu
by C4ttY24
Summary: Getting kidnapped happens often but if the kidnapper are Aliens then will it turn out to something good or worse? Maybe both. Kish x OC Just give it a try! It isn't likt the Story bites your fingers off. Rated T for fluff, some blood and maybe bad-language. Only a tiny bit. Pairings: Ki x Ch, Pa x Le, Pu x Ta, Mi x Da, Ry x Za, Ic x Na, tiny Ke x Re.
1. Ch 1: Getting kidnapped

**I couldn't think of another title. I will Change it if something more suitable Pops into my head. Enjoy this Story and Review please! **

**...**

**TMM belongs to Mia Ikuma which means that I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Summery:**

**Hey, the name's Chiyo, 16 years old.  
****Many People talk about how hard their lifes are  
and how they wish to get a break from everything.  
_Ha!_ Fate is the one who does and write your lifestory.**

**Fate. It can Twist from one second to another.  
Sigh, if you think you're having a hard time adjusting to  
those twists then look at me. I thought I would have a normal day  
till I got kidnapped by Long-eared Aliens, woke up on their  
ship and got to know them better. They aren't as bad as I thought  
but it is strange to suddenly live with _Aliens_, sorry, _Cyniclons!_**

**And just as I thought I will get comfortable on that ship, I'm told  
that I'm supposed to be a _princess_! As if that isn't enough, I fell in love  
with one of the Cyniclons even though I found out I have to marry him anyways!**

**Oh, the Cyniclons Name? His Name is Kisshu, 17 years  
old and he _just so_ loves me too since day one, literally.  
God ... _Oh!_ And I almost forgot! There is that Thing with  
their old leader, Deep Blue I think! He wants to use me  
before _killing_ me!**

**Isn't _this_ a great Life? **

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

"You will go get changed and then you will get outside, if you want to or not!" A black-haired man snapped at a brown-haired little girl, who had huge green and brown eyes.

She had an annoyed look on her young-looking face and she had her teeth clenched as she grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. She was combing her hair when the older man banged against the bathroom-door, making the girl's face twist into a snarl.

"What is it _**now**_?!" The girl snapped, already knowing that if she doesn't get out of here soon, she might burn the house down.

"Move your butt out of there and go get some fresh air, baka!"

"I'm just combing my hair, so don't worry! I _**will**_ defiantly go out, Dad!" The girl snapped back, growling as she heard her father curse at her.

"Just leave me the heck alone!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs and flung the door open, almost hitting her father in the face. She forgot to put her hair up but she couldn't care less; she wanted _**out**_ of there and she wanted to go _**now**_!

"Chiyo!" A black-haired woman screamed after the fleeing girl and her blue-eyes filled with sadness at seeing her daughter leave.

"You did it just great again!" The mother screamed at her husband who glared at her and growled something about _**'She needed to get some air.'**_

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 hours later**

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Chiyo, the brown-haired girl screamed into the air.

She had found an empty place where she could be alone; she admitted that it was a rather beautiful place. A small smile came to her face as she spotted a nearby open-air-stage but she frowned as she realized that the place was empty. No one was around the stage.

"Huh …? What might have happened …" Chiyo mumbled and she walked towards the stage. She was standing now on the space where the audience sat and she felt a shiver go up her spine at the silence in the air. Still, her eyes sparkled as she saw the huge piano on the stage.

A huge grin found its way to her lips and she literally jumped onto the stage before rushing towards the beautiful, black piano. She carefully drew her fingertips over the keys and stared at the white keys on the huge piano.

"Just … once …" Chiyo whispered as she sat down onto the seat. She held her hands over the keys, thinking of what she should play.

She closed her eyes and they opened again just as a pink light appeared behind the trees which were nearby by. Chiyo smiled softly at that; she knew about the mews defending Tokyo so she wasn't shocked … but her smile faded as she then remembered the aliens …

She had seen them once and since she could read looks like a book; she saw the pain written on the green-haired ones face … he seemed confused and he looked like he suffered the worst … like he was having a sickness which was killing him on the inside … and no one knows but him …

"Just like me …" Chiyo whispered and took a deep breath as she placed her hands back over the keys.

Her fingers literally flew over the keys and she mentally smiled at the beautiful song. She never forgot playing the piano; it was too precious to her to ever forget how to play a piano.

She felt free when she played and she could clearly open her heart when she let her fingers dance over the keys. She sang along with the song and she opened her eyes to stare at the piano in front of her before closing them again.

After some minutes of playing, Chiyo just hummed with the sound and she sighed as she slowly stopped her movements, having small tears in her eyes as she opened them. She thought about what caused her father to snap like that … it was just a random thing … she should have just brought him that damn bottle …

"Well … you can't change the past …" Chiyo whispered and she stood up, wanting to take a walk but her eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of her. There, floating like jellyfishes in the water, were the aliens, all three having a rather serious look on their face. But that didn't made Chiyo tremble; no, what scared her was the huge monster which hissed at her.

"W-what-"Chiyo started but she stopped dead as the snake snarled its tongue at her as if sniffing her. The brown-haired girl was frozen in place and she knew that she needed to run away but her legs seemed as if they were chained to the ground.

"… Get her …" The strange, purple-haired alien said emotionless and Chiyo felt her heart stop as the _**snake-like-thing **_lunged at her. She wanted to jump out of the way but the thing was too fast and captured her, squeezing the air out of her lungs. A flush appeared on the girls face and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"… D-dos-shite …?" Chiyo stuttered as she tried to take a breath. The aliens stared at her for a moment and the little one was about to say something when a bluish blur was sent towards them. The aliens dodged the attack just in time and Chiyo struggled to open her eyes only to cry out as the snake-thing squeezed her tighter.

"Let her go, Kisshu!" Chiyo heard the pink mew shout and the brown-haired girl fought back the blackness which wanted to overcome her.

The aliens didn't reply but Pai was aware of the trouble the girl had and waved at the Chimera to let the girl go. The Chimera hissed and let the girl fall from a height of 20 feet and Pai teleported beneath the girl, catching her as she laid limply in his arms.

The oldest alien nodded up to his comrades and they vanished with the girl, leaving behind the Chimera and shocked mews.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 days later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I was surrounded by blackness and I groaned as a throbbing pain shot through my wrist-area. I then realized that my eyes were actually shut so I slowly opened them, wanting to know how dim the room was.

Luckily, the room was dim enough for my eyes and I opened them halfway, trying to remember what happened to me. I heard something shift next to me and I slowly turned my head; not wanting to get a worse headache than I already had.

I blinked as I spotted a figure standing in front of a lab-like counter. The counter had strange things on it and a lamp gave the person enough light to do whatever it was doing. My head pounded from the headache but I still tried to sit up, wincing as I felt my wrist throb again. It felt like someone was puncturing it with thousandth of nails.

I gripped my wrist carefully and shut my eyes tightly as it felt like it was broken. I forced my eyes open and they widened as I suddenly saw the figure standing in front of me. Its eyes were an indigo colour and it had soft, purple-greyish hair and long, pointy ears. I could tell from its sharp chin that it was a male.

"Give me your hand." He said with no emotion and I just stared at him, frozen in place. He sighed and I tensed up as he reached after my hand. I couldn't do much, though; because he took it and I swore that I could have died from the pain.

"This looks bad but nothing I can't handle." He said to himself and I looked at him, strangely. His eyes were fixed on my wrist and I blinked as he softly stroke over the swollen area. I didn't feel anything but he seemed to have felt something, because he stood up, nodded to himself and went back to the counter.

I took this as a chance and jumped out of the bed, mentally groaning as my head spun but I still rushed to the door. I could see the guy's body freeze as I did that but I didn't look back anymore. I ran down the hallways and panted as I looked to the left and to the right. Damn, this house or ship had _**huge**_ hallways!

I heard footsteps behind me and my eyes widened before I rushed down the right corridor. I panted for air and I felt my heart pound against my chest as I ran down the red hallway. I cursed the beings who made these hallways; didn't these hallways _**ever**_ stop?!

My eyes widened as I then saw someone step out of a room. Sad for me was that I couldn't stop in time and I ran into the person. I closed my eyes while I yelped out in surprise and shock, already waiting to fall to the ground but instead of the hard ground, I fell on something soft and warm.

I clung to the thing for a bit, not wanting to open my eyes before my heart didn't slow down. I felt the thing move up and down as if it was breathing and my eyes snapped open to meet something brown. My heart was pounding again and I dared to look up into the person's eyes. Only what I saw shocked me.

Bright, amber eyes were staring back at me in surprise and … relief? The person had long, pointy ears and I could see his canines because of the way his mouth hung slightly open. What took my breath away were his golden eyes and his hair, which was a forest green and pulled into two pigtails on either side of his face. The colours somehow fit together but I snapped out of my staring contest as the boy hugged me tighter to him.

I blushed, realizing just now that he had caught me and how my fingers somehow were still tangled in his shirt. I shut my eyes and buried my face into his shirt, not wanting to see these dreamy eyes of his.

"Kisshu, good, you found her." I heard the voice of the purple-haired guy over me and I buried my face deeper into the boy's shirt, clinging tighter to him. I felt better with this boy than with that guy.

"Or better said; _**she**_ found _**me**_!" I heard the boy say and I could have gasped at his voice … it sounded so gentle but still strong …

"I need to take her back now, though." The guy said and I shifted a bit, wanting to tell the boy that I didn't want to go with that creepy guy.

"Why? Didn't you have enough fun with her already?" I heard the boy ask and I felt my eyes widen.

I pulled back and looked at him with huge, shocked eyes. He smirked at me and I jumped to my feet, my eyes still wide and filled with shock and fear. What did that _**guy**_ do to me?!

"Kisshu, I didn't do anything to her. She actually slept soundly and I wasn't going to interrupt it. I just wanted to heal her wrist; it seems as if it's sprained." The purple-haired guy said but I still stared at the green-head, who was now sitting on the ground, one knee up to support his arm as he grinned up at the other guy.

"Awww, but I wanted to play with her now!" The amber-eyed boy said and I gasped before I covered my face with my hands.

You could only see my fingertips because I decided to take a too big pullover. The pullover ended at my knees and had a turtle-neck. Like mentioned, the sleeves reached over my hands, almost covering them except for my fingertips. It was a soft colour; not even I could remember how they call this colour. I think people call it 'beige' or something like that.

"May I?" I heard the guy ask me and I hesitantly looked at him. I had a shy blush on my face and it just increased as I saw his gentle eyes. I gulped and shook my head, not wanting to be touched by some strangers. He sighed and came closer to me.

"If we don't do something, then it will get worse." He said simply and I looked down, tears sparkling in my eyes. I wanted home … even though my dad _**was**_ the devil … I wanted to see him again …

"Listen to what I say." He said and I just lowered my head, bangs covering my face.

"W-why …? W-why did y-you bring me h-here …?" I asked in a whisper and I could hear the green-haired one stand up and walk closer to me.

"We just wanted to." I heard him say and I flinched at his words; because they _**wanted**_ me here? Why _**me**_?!

"But … why …?" I asked, looking up at both of them. They both gasped a bit as they saw my tears but I just wanted answers not their pity.

"We will tell you later but, now, we should really do something about your wrist." The green-haired one said in a soft voice and I looked at him, mouth slightly agape and my eyes widened a bit. I hesitantly nodded and I could have screamed as the green-head scooped me up in his arms, bridal-style.

"W-what are you doing?!" I squealed but he just grinned at me and flew down the hallway. I sighed as we were flying already for 3 minutes and I hesitantly laid my head onto his right shoulder and my right hand on his other shoulder, making myself a bit comfortable.

I felt him tense up a bit at my touch but I felt too tired to look up or do something. I just closed my eyes and tried to get some more sleep. Surprisingly, I drifted off very soon.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**There will be more, ha. I will tell you the Pairing from this Story and don't be mad because it's not a Kisshu x Ichigo FanFic.**_

* * *

_**Pairings:**_

_**Kisshu x Chiyo**_

_**Pai x Lettuce**_

_**Taruto x Pudding**_

_**Daichi x Mint**_

_**Ryou x Zakuro**_

_**Jealous Naoki x Chiyo**_

_**Jealous Ichigo x Kisshu**_

* * *

_**Keep tuned and if you liked it, wait for the next chapter. By the way, you may leave a Review while you are about to return to the Mew Lounge.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. Ch 2: Weirdest get-to-know ever

_**So, here Comes Chapter two of my since-already-2-years-waiting-to-be-posted Story! Haha, yep, I wrote it looooooong ago but I thought it's too shitty to post it but nah, now I'm putting it up! Hope you enjoy chapter two!**_

_**...**_

_**All rights of TMM belong to Mia Ikuma: I only own the plot and the OCs!**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**(Attention: The following part is extremly embarrassing for Pai and really funny [I hope] so please**_  
_**make sure that you don't laugh at Pai because he knows where you live and can easily hunt you down.)**_

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**6 hours later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I opened my eyes again and I sighed lowly as I realized that my headache was gone. To my surprise, even the throbbing pain in my wrist was gone and I slowly sat up to realize that I was in a rather green bed. The sheets were a dark-green and the pillows too. Actually, the whole bed was in dark-green shades of colours. The room was a lime-green and the floor was made out of wood.

I sighed again, realizing that I wasn't dreaming but as I wanted to stand up, I felt something hold me down and I blinked before looking down at my waist.

I frowned as I saw pale arms being wrapped around my waist and I followed them with my eyes. They widened as I spotted someone lying next to me.

"_**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~**_"

The green-haired boy's eyes snapped open and he sat up in a shot. My heart was pounding against my chest again and I was still screaming as I took my pillow and hit the amber-eyed boy over the head.

I continued my action, still screaming but my eyes widened even more as the boy took a hold of my pillow, stopping me from hitting him. He snatched the pillow away from me and I gulped as I saw a predatory look in his eyes.

I jumped out of the bed but he crawled after me and I pointed a finger at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer! I swear, you _**will**_ regret your choice!" I squeaked out but he just chuckled at my _**not so**__**threatening**_ threat. I felt my cheeks flush as I then realized that the boy hadn't got a shirt on. God, damn it!

"What will you do if I come any closer, huh, _**teddy-bear**_?" He smirked at me and I stomped my foot to prevent myself from screaming again. I shut my eyes tightly to stop my staring.

"I will bite you!" I then said loudly and I heard him chuckle again. The next thing I knew was having someone wrap his arms around me and my eyes snapped open. I gasped as I looked back and did the only thing I could do at that moment …

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~**_" I screamed and struggled against his grip. He just laughed at me and I could tell that my face must have looked like a red-balloon.

"What the hell is going on?!"

I stopped my screaming and looked at the door, where that strange purple-haired guy was standing, an eyebrow raised at our position, which I realized, was _**really**_ awkward. A nerve popped onto the guy's head and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Care to explain this, Kisshu?" He demanded and I just closed my eyes and blushed furiously at our position. I was bent over; my hands gripping the bed. The green-haired boy was still holding my waist and he was literally pushed up against me, which made it look like we were having … My eyes widened at that thought and my face went red.

"_**WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" I suddenly screamed, making the boys jump. I fell onto the bed and buried my face into the bed sheets, shaking my head as I screamed something about _**'That didn't just happen!'**_

"What the hell were you doing, Kisshu!?" I heard the taller guy scream and I could clearly imagine the smirk on the green-head's face.

"Well, I think you know exactly what we did, Pai!" He said and I frowned; _**Pie?**_

"Which kind?" I asked as I looked up at the boys. They looked at me strangely but my eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"Which _**what**_?" The purple-head asked me and I blinked at him, twice.

"Which kind of _**Pie**_?"

The boys gave me a face before the green-head burst out laughing and the purple-head glared at the laughing boy. I pouted.

"Which kind of Pie?!" I whined, wanting to know the answer already. I loved Pie and would ignore anything if someone talks about Pie, like right now.

"Not Pie; _**Pai!**_ P-A-I! That's his name!" The green-haired one said and I blinked before blushing in embarrassment.

"G-Gomen ne!" I squeaked out but Pai just looked at me, gently.

"Don't worry; you didn't know. And by the way, this _**pervert**_ is Kisshu." Pai said; pointing a thumb at the now confused looking Kisshu.

"_**Pervert?**_ What kind of perverted things did I do?!" He snapped at Pai and I just stared at them.

"It looked like you two were having doggy-style."

"…" Kisshu looked at Pai as if he was crazy and I blushed furiously. Then, as if he just got it now, I saw a blush creep to Kisshu's cheeks and I couldn't help but smile mentally at how cute that looked like.

"W-What do you mean by _**t-that**_?!" Kisshu snapped and Pai just shrugged.

"Just saying what I saw."

"You really should stop trying poses with Lettuce!" Kisshu shouted and I stared as Pai's cheeks and ear-tips turned pink.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?!" Pai shouted and Kisshu just crossed his arms in a bossy-way.

"You should get rid of that _**Kama-sutra-book**_." Kisshu said and Pai turned red.

"_**NANI?!**_"

"Get rid of your _**sex-book**_!"

"I don't have such an _**intimate**_ item!"

"_**Suuuuuure**_ you don't! Then what is that huge book of yours about, hmm?! I don't think it's about flowers!"

"_**URUSAI, YOU TWERP**_!"

"Don't call me twerp, _**Zombie**_!"

"I'm _**not**_ a zombie!"

"_**Wäääh-Wäääh**_!" Kisshu said, going around like a zombie. Pai's head already steamed and I gasped.

"_**YOU LITTLE-**_"I quickly covered my ears and just watched with huge eyes as Kisshu's eyes widened before he got furious. I felt tears come to my eyes at seeing them scream and I shook my head.

"_**YAMETE!~**_" I screamed at the top of my lungs and shut my eyes, not wanting to see it if they didn't stop. To my surprise, I felt an arm being wrapped around my shoulder but this time I didn't pull away. Instead, I just sobbed while a hand rubbed my back.

"Chiyo, we are sorry …" I heard Kisshu say from next to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, my face now buried in his chest. I felt him pull me more into his lap and I didn't mind as I continued sobbing.

"I will … leave now …" I heard Pai whisper sadly and then I heard the door being shut. I hugged Kisshu tighter and I felt him pat my head softly.

I could feel his eyes burn into my head and I looked up, only to gasp as he kissed my nose softly. My eyes were wide as I looked at him but he just smiled and I felt my tears stop at seeing that.

"Sorry for upsetting you, Chiyo." He said gently and I still looked at him with surprised and upset eyes.

"How do you know my name …?" I asked in a whisper and he just smiled at me again, one of his hands resting on my back while the other was caressing my cheek.

"We searched after you. It's normal to know your name if you are the chosen one." He said simply before he hugged me. My eyes widened a bit more and I remained silent, not knowing what he meant.

"We finally found you, Chiyo." He said in relief and I blushed as I felt his breath on my neck. I tightened my grip around him as he gently placed his lips on my neck. Shutting my eyes, I flinched at his action, which caused him to stop and remove his lips from my neck, sighing.

I buried my face into his bare shoulder and was mentally asking myself what I was doing. Actually, I should pull back and scream at him for his action but I somehow felt his pain; I wanted to hold him and I wasn't going to let go of him very soon. I just couldn't.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 hours later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Wow …" I said in amazement as Kisshu showed me _**my**_ closet! It was filled with white dresses and _**only**_ white dresses! Some were pinkish, bluish or greenish but mainly there where white dresses. He smiled at my happy face and walked up to me.

"You can choose whatever you wish to wear and just call me when you are ready; I will wait outside." He said and started to walk towards the door. My mind clicked and I called after him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hai?" He asked, giving me a gentle smile. I blushed at seeing his gentle face and I couldn't help but look down, shyly.

"W-where do I change?" I asked. He chuckled lightly and pointed at the back of the _**walk-in**_ closet.

"There is a little bathroom. It's made only for girls, which means that it has all the things a girl needs like make-up, accessories and more." He said before he walked out of the closet. I looked at the closed door and sighed before looking around the closet. God … there were so many dresses …

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**30 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I finally found a beautiful dress and I smiled as I put it on. It looked beautiful!

The dress was long-sleeved. ¾ of the sleeves were tightly against my arms but the rest was hanging loosely around my hands. It was a baby-blue colour and the bottom part of the dress was reaching my ankles at the back. The front part of the bottom was just reaching my knees and was white.

The bottom part was hanging loosely around my legs, which was very comfy, I admitted. The upper part of the dress was tight against my body, like a corset. My back was shown and the edge of the upper part was covered with little diamond-like crystals.

I found a fitting necklace, earrings and shoes but I decided to just go barefoot: mostly because the shoes where high-heeled and I hated such shoes. I put the earrings to the side too, because they were fist-big hoops and I wasn't used to earrings.

The necklace was another thing. It had a beautiful diamond hanging from its silver chain and it looked like some necklace a bride would wear. I found a comb and started combing my hair, which reached my shoulder-blades.

I decided to put it up into a high pony-tail at the back of my head and my front bangs almost went over my eyes. My hair had a blackish colour but it looked like brown in the light. My eyes sparkled as I saw my reflection in the huge mirror.

By the way, my eyes were a rare chase; they were green, a little bit of grey-blue, brown and then a somehow amber colour, from the outside to the inside. I was something special; my mother told me … I smiled at that thought.

I stepped out of the closet and looked over at the bed to find Kisshu sleeping soundly. I giggled and walked over to the green bed. _**(The closet was attached to Kisshu's room.)**_

I carefully crawled onto the bed and looked down at Kisshu's sleeping face. It looked soft and really peaceful. He looked like an angel. I smiled and softly put a hand on his cheek.

To my surprise, his eyes opened and they seemed glazed for a moment before he spotted me. I saw his eyes widen at my sight and I grinned sweetly at him, making him sit up.

"Chiyo … you look … wow …" He said speechless and I blushed as he looked at me, intensively.

"Really? I just loved the colour and- I don't know if it's really great …" I said, standing up out of instinct as if God just _**wanted**_me to blush more. I watched Kisshu's eyes travel over my body and I looked away, blushing furiously.

"You look _**wonderful**_, Chiyo!" He said and I looked at him in surprise. He had a kind smile on his face and was looking into my eyes instead of my body. I mentally sighed in relief; I thought he would just look at my chest or butt.

"Arigatou!" I said, smiling brightly. He stood up and walked over to me. My cheeks flushed as I watched his every move. My eyes were locked with his and I mentally gasped at how tall he was; I was almost a head shorter than him. _**(It's still tall for me!)**_

I blinked as he took my face into his hands and I sighed in content at his soft touch. He kissed my forehead before scooping me up again, bridal-style.

I yelped this time in surprise but I laughed after that. He joined me and I suddenly gasped as I saw the world shimmer around us. I closed my eyes quickly and clung onto Kisshu in fear, not knowing what is happening. I felt funny for a while but then I felt a light breeze on my face and I slowly opened my eyes only to gape at our surroundings.

"Inohara Park." I whispered and smiled as I spotted the huge Sakura-tree: it looked so beautiful.

"I actually didn't mean to take you with us but I didn't want to leave you alone either. I hope you wouldn't mind if we do our job?" Kisshu asked as he looked deeply into my eyes. I blinked and just shook my head. He smiled lightly at me and we flew down to the ground.

He put me down and I was glad that I didn't put on some shoes; the grass felt so heavenly. I turned my head as I then heard teleportation and I blinked as Pai and a little alien appeared in front of me and Kisshu. Both their eyes widened as they spotted me and I blushed at their attention.

"Wow!" The brown-haired alien said amazed. Kisshu chuckled and I swore that he was giving a _**'Take that!'**_ look towards Pai. Pai cleared his throat and looked at me.

"We are sorry for taking you here with us but Kisshu wouldn't stop complaining about leaving you all alone. He is a real baka." Pai said, mumbling the last part. I could still hear it and I giggled as Kisshu glared at the oldest alien.

"You will pay; just remember these words, Pai." Kisshu muttered in a dangerous voice and I just smiled at the green-haired alien.

"You should stop fighting. After all, you two are close, aren't you?" I said and both aliens looked at each other, blinking, before crossing their arms and raising an eyebrow at me. The little alien sighed and just floated over to me. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Yo, I'm Taruto! How are you doing, Chiyo-chan?" He said chuckling. I smiled at him and reached out for his ear. He blinked as I touched his ear.

"You have the cutest ones!" I said laughing as he gave me a confused look.

"Ahem, let's start." I heard Pai say and I quickly stopped holding Taruto's ear, giggling as I saw Kisshu pouting. Pai looked at Kisshu and nodded at him. The amber-eyed boy grinned and went to scoop me up again. I laughed and he started flying upwards with me. 100 feet above the ground, he stopped and looked around.

Kisshu grinned and snapped his fingers as I blinked at him. A cloud-like thing came towards us and Kisshu carefully sat me down onto the _**'cloud'**_. I blinked at him and he just kissed my nose, making me blush.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now, would we?" He said and winked at me before flying back to the other aliens.

I leaned over the edge of the cloud and watched as they took out a blinking jelly-fish. I admitted that it looked actually really beautiful. Soon, there stood a bear-like animal and I watched as after 10 minutes the mews came rushing in. **(By the way, it was already dark outside.)**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

"Kisshu, what the hell do _**you**_ want?!" Ichigo screamed as she pointed at the smirking alien. Kisshu grinned and didn't reply.

"Welcome our new pet, Mews!" Taruto called down to the Mews and the mews flinched as the bear-Chimera roared.

"Yeah, fine! Hello, teddy-bear! Now, Minna, get started!" Ichigo said and the mews started attacking the bear.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I watched with shock as the mews attacked the animal. I wasn't shocked because of them, I was shocked because I had the urge to actually fight them for hurting little Pooh! My eyes widened. Where did _**that**_ come from?!

My hands slipped on the edge of the cloud-thing and my eyes widened even more as the cloud turned to the side, out of balance, which caused me to fall out of it.

I was falling face-first towards the ground and I knew that it was still really high but for me the ground was coming very fast. The wind blew through my hair and made my eyes water as my arms were out-stretched.

There was a lump in my throat and I couldn't scream or do anything. The cloud wasn't directly over the battle-field; it was nearby by but still far.

I closed my eyes and I relaxed as I tried to calm my nerves. If I don't calm down, then the lump will never disappear. I felt the lump go away and I opened my eyes, smiling as the tears flew from my eyes.

"_**KISSHU!~**_"

_******-::-**_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger? Uuuuupps! Haha, gott'cha there, neh? Well, it would have been to Long if I would have kept on writing sooooo!**_  
_**Hope you Enjoyed this chapter and while you go back you can leave a Review by writing two Little words and then pressing the Review button!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	3. Ch 3: Getting closer

**Okay, I will warn you from now on. This Story is rushed because CHiyo falls for Kisshu really quickly and the jealous Ichigo x Kisshu part will come later on. This chapter are just like an Anime. The start is somehow to get the Reader/watcher used to the plot before the Grand final will come at the end! Also, I would like to thank you for your Reviews. And another warning might be, some chapters will be fluffy but still T rated. There are, um ... some ... M rated ... chapters but ... I will defiantly put them extra! I don't want to put the complete Story on the M page! /**

**Enjoy this chapter, even though no one reads it, haha! Only because it's an Oc x Kisshu fanfic doesn't mean to not read it. °sighs° I don't get it ... humans These days are really irritating ... °shakes fist to Readers° I could have written a Masaya x Ichigo fic so be happy I did this instead! Masaya will NOT end up with Ichigo! I planned something better for her but that will stay a secret till you find it out yourselves!**

**...**

**Mia Ikuma owns all the rights of TMM. I only own the plot and MY OCs!**

**...**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

The mews were attacking the Chimera and the aliens watched, every now and then sending some attacks at the mews.

Kisshu was actually fighting with Ichigo again and the pink mew knew that something wasn't right; he didn't hold back as much as before. She dodged another of his attacks and she smirked as both of them landed on the ground, panting.

"So, have you gotten over me already? Sad, because I thought you loved me _**deeply**_." Ichigo said and Kisshu just smirked at her.

"I haven't gotten over you; you still are alive so I can't avoid you now, can I?" He said, chuckling darkly. Ichigo's eyes widened at his words but she managed to glare at him while readying herself to attack again. Kisshu got into fighting position and he grinned at her.

"_**KISSHU!~**_"

Kisshu's head shot up and his eyes widened at the voice. The battle stopped for a second and Pai and Taruto gasped as they spotted a bluish white in the air.

Kisshu's eyes widened even more and his ears went upwards in alarm. To Ichigo's surprise, he teleported away from the battle, leaving behind a pissed Ichigo, confused mews and praying aliens.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I was still falling towards the ground, which was coming closer but I was smiling a true smile. I don't know why but I wasn't afraid.

I always knew I would probably die very soon but I never thought it would happen by accident. I always thought I would kill myself and I'm happy that I would die by accident!

I closed my eyes again and awaited the impact but I froze as I felt something strong and warm catch me. I opened my eyes slowly and they widened as I saw Kisshu holding me bridal-style again. He was looking at me and I smiled, even though he was giving me an angry look.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tears fell from my eyes. Not because I was crying, they still hurt from the sharp wind that blew into them as I fell.

I felt Kisshu tense up at my action and I looked at him to see him blinking at me in surprise. I smiled brightly and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck, making him chuckle. I didn't know why but maybe it tickled him.

"What were you thinking, you stupid girl?" Kisshu whispered but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I wanted my Knight next to me …" I mumbled into his neck and I felt him sigh deeply. I smiled and felt him teleport. As the strange feeling stopped, I looked up and blinked as we were back in Kisshu's room. I sighed and looked at him but my eyes widened just a bit at the devilish smirk on his face.

He started walking with me and I looked at where he was going. I gasped, looking back at him. He had a grin on his face and his eyes held that predatory look again. My eyes widened even more and I yelped as he threw me onto the bed.

I tried to catch my breath again but before I could sit up, the amber-eyed alien was on top of me. I was still wide-eyed as he just stared at me; his hands on either side of my head and his knees straddling my hips. I didn't know why but I didn't push him away or something; I just stared at him while he had that predatory look in his eyes.

He moved his hands up my arms, which where next to my head from being thrown onto the bed, and before I knew it, he had my arms pinned to the bed. My cheeks flushed a bit and my heart pounded so hard against my chest that I thought he might hear it. A soft smile came to his lips and I watched him as he drew his face closer to mine.

To my utter shock, I found myself tilting my head a bit as he was some inches away from my face. Our noses were touching and I could feel his hot breath against my lips. He had his lips parted a bit and we were just an inch away from each other.

I slowly closed my eyes and sighed heavily as it felt like we were in that position now for hours. He shifted a bit, as if my sigh was a sign, and before I knew it, I felt soft and warm lips on mine. I closed my eyes fully and felt him tighten his grip on my wrists. My eyes opened just a bit and found his eyes closed.

I tensed up a bit as I felt his tongue trace over my bottom lip and I stopped moving, not knowing what to do. I never was kissed before and I wouldn't have even dreamt of being kissed very soon. Feeling him slip his tongue a bit through my lips, I parted my lips, now realizing what he wanted. I felt his tongue explore my mouth and I sighed as he went over my own tongue.

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt my lungs starting to burn for air and I gasped into the kiss, causing Kisshu to pull back. He was still close to my face, though. He looked at me with gentle eyes and I couldn't help but stare back at him, cheeks flushed and mouth agape in order to breathe.

"First kiss?" He asked in a whisper and I nodded slightly. He smiled and kissed me on the lips, moving down my jaw and to my neck. I panted for air as he nibbled gently on my neck. I just knew that my whole face must have looked like a strawberry.

I moaned as he then found my soft-spot. His right ear twitched a bit at my moan and I could feel him smirk on my neck. He wanted to tease me, I realized. He kissed, nibbled and licked softly on my pulse and I knew that tomorrow I would have a hickey if he wouldn't stop.

"K-Kisshu …" I breathed out as he moved down to my collar-bone. He drew his tongue along it and blew softly over the wet line, making me shiver at the feeling. He came back up to my lips and I moaned as he brought his body closer to mine.

Opening my eyes, he slowly stopped as he looked into my mostly green eyes. They were uncertain and I was a bit afraid. He smiled down at me and caressed my cheek with his thumb as he let go of my wrist.

"Afraid?" He whispered and I just turned my head to the side, blushing and frowning in confusion.

"A bit …"

"First time?" he asked and I turned to look at him, my eyes wide and filled with surprise. I closed them and didn't fight the blush that came to my cheeks again. He chuckled and just kissed me once on the lips before he got off of me. I watched him as he straightened out his shirt, a smile sticking on his lips.

"Gomen, I didn't know that. You're probably not sure because you don't even know why we took you here, am I right?" He asked while looking at me, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

I blushed and nodded, looking at my lap. I felt him sit down onto the bed and I looked up to find him looking at me with gentle eyes and a serious expression.

"Our elders prophesied that the three warriors would have to find the chosen princess, who will be the saviour of our race; she would heal our planet and make it bloom again in its full pride. The elders said that the princess can't be find very easily, the only things that will lead us to her are her beautiful skills in playing instruments and her gentle but still pain-filled tunes. They said she would sing every time her people suffer; that's why her songs would sound pained. She feels the same pain as her people if a big amount of them suffers."

"The elders commanded us to look after you, Chiyo. As I heard you playing the piano, I knew that there might be the chance that you are the chosen princess. Your voice was the final prove to my theory. I'm sorry that we attacked you but we knew that you wouldn't just come with three elven-eared freaks." Kisshu said, staring deeply into my green eyes. I frowned and looked at my lap.

"So … you mean … all the time … I felt the pain of your people …? Is that why I always felt so sad …?" I asked, looking up at him with asking eyes. He took my hand into his and smiled at me.

"Hai … all we need now to prove our theories is to hear you play the piano. Could you do that?" He asked me and my eyes lit up as he said that.

"You have a piano?!" I asked, surprised and truly happy as he nodded with a grin.

"Just hang on." He said and scooped me up again. I rolled my eyes, a smile still on my face as I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"You know, I am not hurt or sick." I said, smiling up at him. He just chuckled and leaned closer into my face, making me blush furiously as our noses almost touched.

"I just love it to hold you and have you at my mercy!" He said with a grin. I gasped at his words and glared at him.

"I'm surely _**not**_ at your mercy! If someone is at someone's mercy than it's _**you**_!" I said, pointing him in the face. He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me an evil smirk.

"Oh, really?" He said in a _**'Are you sure?'**_ voice. I smirked devilishly up at him and I reached up to pinch his ear; hard!

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He said and I just laughed before letting go of his _**now-a-bit-red**_ ear. He glared at me and I just grinned, innocently.

"What was that about me being at your mercy?" I teased and he just pouted as he flew out of the room with me in his arms.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**15 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Chiyo, are you ready to play?" Pai asked as he saw Kisshu carry me into the white room. I looked around the room before smiling at Pai, who smiled softly back at me. Kisshu put me down and I bowed at him before walking over to Pai.

I could feel Kisshu watch my every move and I felt the urge to stay close to him. Looking over my shoulder, I blinked once as I saw Taruto speaking to Kisshu. I smiled and looked back at Pai.

"What should I play?" I asked as I stared at the beautiful _**white**_ piano in front of me. Pai just looked at me.

"Whatever your heart wishes to play."

I blinked at the purple-haired alien before I gave a short nod and sat down on the seat. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of what I should play. Opening them again, I placed my hands over the keys, already knowing what I would play. I started playing and sang along with it. (Only hope)

-There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
-It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
-I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
-But you sing to me over and over and over again.

-So I lay my head back down.  
-And I lift my hands and pray,  
-to be only yours,  
-I pray,  
-to be only yours.  
-I know now, you're my only hope.

I stopped playing and just stared at the keys of the piano. The song wasn't nearly finished but I couldn't play anymore; my heart started aching and I knew that something must have happened to Kisshu's people. I took a deep breath but the pain in my chest just increased and I gripped my chest, wincing in pain.

"Chiyo!" I heard Kisshu scream and before I knew it, I was in his arms. My eyes were half-lidded and I could feel Kisshu's hand stroke my hair in a calming way. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad as before.

I sat limply on the seat while Kisshu hugged me close to him. I could hear them shouting my name but I could only see blurred figures. My vision started to go black and fear build up in the pit of my belly.

"K-Kisshu … y-your people … something h-happened …" I whispered in fear and I could feel him tense up as my eyes closed and my body relaxed. The last thing I remember was Kisshu shouting my name and then there was just a buzzing noise and blackness.

**-::-**

* * *

**To make this a bit better, I will explain why I wrote it in POV's! Just imagine yourself being Chiyo! It is really cool! i mean think of it! You guys getting together with Kisshu! And there will be a 'steamy' cough cough part too! Enjoy being so Close to Kisshu, damn it! Hahaha!**

**Hope you liked it and leave a Review while going back to the TMM Lobby! ^^**

**Matta ne, Minna!**


	4. Ch 4: You are our princess

**Thanks for the Reviews, guys! I'm really happy about them! I hope all you quiet ones out there enjoy this Story! -winks-**

**Replies:**

**To Orient:  
Yep, Daichi and Naoki are Boys and I have nice  
plans with them! Hehe! Thanks for the Reviews!**

**To THE QUIET ONE:  
I think her Name is Rei, just like you say  
but anyways, I MAY put Keiichiro with her  
together. By the way, thanks for your Review!**

**To TigerRates:  
Thank you very much for your Long  
Review! it made me soooo happy!**

**To Ch3rryWeasel:  
I thought about that too! :o I'm horrible at writing  
summeries that's why no one reads this! T~T Please, Ch3erry!  
Can you help me by telling me a better summery?  
... oh, what am I talking about ... you don't have the Story.  
-rubs neck, laughing stupidly- I will think of something better  
and thanks for informing me! I'm surprised that  
you still started reading this, hahaha!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Mia Ikuma owns all rights of TMM. I own only MY OC's and the plot!**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 days later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I squinted, even though my eyes where already closed, before I slowly opened them. I could tell that they were glazed over because I only saw blurred outlines. Making a soft groaning noise, I tensed up as I felt the bed go in a bit; someone was here. I closed my eyes again and sighed softly as I shifted in the bed.

As I opened my green eyes again, I could see the blurred outline of a person over me, but who was that person? I narrowed my eyes, hoping that I could at least recognize something about the person but it was to no avail.

"Chiyo-chan …?" I heard a worried voice ask in worry and I knew from the way he spoke that it was Kisshu. I sighed in relief and happiness at hearing his voice again; it felt like I was sleeping for a month or longer.

"Kisshu …?" I whispered in a low voice and smiled as I could see his ears perk up at my voice. Sure, I still saw everything in a blur but I could make him out now. My vision slowly became clear and I blinked as I saw the huge relieved grin on Kisshu's face; he even had some tiny tears in his golden eyes.

"Finally you're awake, Ohime-sama!" He said happily and I blushed at how he called me; Princess? I sighed and tried to remember why I ended up like this. I frowned, making Kisshu blink at me.

"What happened to your people?" I asked with worry and he just smiled sadly but still with relief.

"Everything is alright, Chiyo. There was a huge Earthquake and some Cyniclons lost their lives. Mostly kids, that's why you passed out from the pain; the parents suffer from the loose of their child's. It was just the usual, don't worry yourself, alright, Ohime-sama?" He explained and I blinked.

"_**Ohime … sama**_?" I asked as I slowly sat up. Wincing a bit, I saw concern wash over Kisshu's face. I quickly smiled at him, reassuringly. He sighed in relief and I was shocked as he kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You are our princess after all, aren't you?" Kisshu said, tilting his head and smiling; he looked like an adorable kid right now! I just giggled at his face and he frowned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a whinny way. I just started laughing and he pouted.

"Stop laughing at me!" He said, pretending to be annoyed by crossing his arms and glaring at me. I covered my mouth and just looked at him, my eyes sparkling with joy.

"Gomen, you just look so super-cute right now!" I said and giggled as he blinked at me.

He scrunched his nose before he pinned me to the bed, a devilish grin on his face as he looked at me like a wolf at its prey. I let out a breath and my eyes were wide open as I stared into his hungry ones.

"So, you think I'm cute?" he asked, leaning closer into my face. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks but I wasn't going to fight or hide it.

"No … not really …" I whispered in a husky voice and I saw the predatory glint in his eyes again.

"Really?" He whispered into my ear and nibbled softly on my earlobe. A shiver went up my spine and I couldn't hold back the moan which escaped my lips. He shifted as he heard my moan and I knew that he wasn't out to playing this time.

He travelled down my jaw and again to my neck, kissing it gently. I bit my bottom lip; I was getting that warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach as if I had fluffy butterflies inside of me.

"K-Kisshu …" I stuttered out. He just made a noise in the back of his throat and I knew that he wasn't going to stop really soon.

"I-I don't t-think we s-s-should do-" I couldn't finish my sentence as he kissed me fully on the lips. I relaxed under him and closed my eyes, letting him do what he needed to do.

My eyes snapped open and I pushed him away as suddenly a random thought popped into my head. I quickly sat up, panting slightly as I turned away from him. Feeling him crawl over to me, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and put his face into the crook of my neck. I started shaking and lowered my head.

"Chiyo …?" he asked as he felt my shoulders shaking. I could feel his eyes burn into my head but I didn't dare to look at him.

"Why are you doing this? Weren't you actually with that mew? I saw how you looked at her with loving eyes! You can't just go and love me so suddenly; you looked at her with _**true**_ love!" I said loudly and I felt him freeze in place.

I wasn't referring to the time I almost fell to my dead. No, I accidentally almost run into one of their fights; it was the time I saw Kisshu's hurt expression but I could still see the loving and caring look in his eyes towards that pink mew.

"Chiyo … I don't love her … not anymore …" he whispered in guilt and my head shot up to look at the wall opposite from me. I couldn't believe it …

"I thought my heart finally found the one it always searched after but that mew wouldn't even give a _**shit**_ to me! Yes, it's true! I still love her but not like back then! It's like sister-love! I thought she was the right one … I accidentally thought she might be the chosen princess but … on the day we took you here … we were fighting the mews again … then I heard your song and my mind went blank. My heart sped up as I heard your voice and I just knew that you are the chosen one … you are destined to save our race, besides from Deep Blue and you are the one … who was chosen to be the mate of the prince from our planet … you are _**our**_ next Queen … you are _**my**_ princess …" He said.

I felt my eyes widen at his words and my bottom lip started trembling as tears rolled down my cheeks. He was lying; this couldn't be true! It just couldn't!

"You lie!" I screamed as I balled my hands into fists. I felt him jerk away at my words and I knew that I hurt him. Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to stop my tears from falling.

"Chiyo …" he whispered and I couldn't take his gentle and concerned words anymore. I got to my feet and turned to face him.

"_**STOP IT**_! Stop that already! I don't want to hear it anymore! I can't be a Queen; I _**don't want**_ to be a Queen! Just … _**JUST BRING ME HOME!**_" I screamed at him before running out of the room, tears falling freely as I covered my mouth to prevent myself from crying out.

I knew I hurt him deeply; I could see his shocked face before I rushed out from the room. It broke my heart but I didn't want to believe it! I'm not a Queen and mostly not a _**real**_ princess!

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**5 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I rushed into the living room and luckily for me, Pai and Taruto were in there, talking about some plans of how to attack next. They looked up at me and stopped dead as they saw my tear-stained face. I ran over to Pai and clung to his arm, looking up into his eyes, pleadingly.

"Please, bring me home! Please, I beg you! Just bring me home! I can't take this anymore!" I pleaded and he frowned at me.

"But, Ohime-sama …-" Pai said and I covered my ears, more tears falling from my eyes as I shook my head.

"_**STOP**_! Stop that! Don't call me _**princess**_! I'm not a princess! I'm not _**anyone**_ special!" I screamed and both aliens looked at me with shocked and sorrow-filled eyes; they almost looked as pained as Kisshu.

"But, Ohime-sama, we-!" Taruto started but I cut him off.

"If you think of me like that, then do what I say! Bring me home, _**please**_!" I yelled, huge tears rolling down my cheeks.

They looked at each other and Pai just clenched his fists as he looked at me with pained eyes. My eyes widened and before I could say anything, he snapped his fingers and I was suddenly teleported to Earth; into a park somewhere near that girly Café.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**10 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

My eyes were as wide as saucers, tears still rolling down my face as I stood frozen in place. My knees slowly gave in and I collapsed to the ground. My face crumbled up in sadness and my hands slowly moved to cover my eyes.

I curled up into a ball and cried like there was no tomorrow; regretting all my words and my heart shattering as I remembered Kisshu's shocked face; he looked like crying. Then I imagined Pai's and Taruto's faces and they looked pained too but Kisshu was still the worse.

I cried even harder and I didn't know for how long I was kneeling there. I only calmed down as I heard someone walk closer. I felt a hand on my back and I lifted my head up to look into light-brown eyes. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to look closer at the person, blinking as the boy smiled at me.

"Are you alright?" The black-haired boy asked and I just stared at him. He was tanned and like said, had short, black hair and light-brown eyes. I wiped my tears away and just sobbed silently, not bothering to answer the boy's question. He tilted his head and stood up, holding a hand out to help me up too. I blinked before slowly taking his hand, standing up as he helped me to my feet.

"My name is Aoyama Masaya, what's yours?" He asked gently and I just looked at his hand which was still holding mine. I pulled away and looked to the ground, cheeks flushing as I tried to fight my tears.

"… Chiyo …" I whispered and he blinked before he smiled. I looked up and mentally glared at him; I didn't know why but he felt strange …

"I was on my way to Café Mew Mew; do you want to come too? I will buy you a drink; you look thirsty." Masaya said and I just stared at him. He blinked and just smiled again before he gently took my hand and led me towards the Café.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**30 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew; table for- M-Masaya?!" a red-haired waitress stuttered as she spotted me and that strange boy, who was, to my annoyance, still holding my hand with his.

Masaya smiled and just bowed politely but I didn't move and just looked at the, what I realized now, was the pink mew. It didn't take too long for me to realize who she is. I mean, they had similarities and I can remember peoples' faces very good.

"A-Aoyama-kun, w-what are you …? Who is she …?" I narrowed my eyes at the now sad looking red-head; she deserved much worse.

"This is Chiyo. I found her crying in the park nearby and I thought I should bring her here so I could maybe buy her a drink or something; she looks really down and I wanted to cheer her up." Masaya said calmly and I sighed sadly at his gentle smile.

It wasn't the same but it reminded me of Kisshu's smile. The mew blinked and I mentally groaned as she laughed stupidly at the boy.

"Oh! So … table for two?" She asked, blushing as the boy gave her a smile; so she loved this guy, huh?

"What would you like to order?" She asked as we sat down on a free table. I looked down and felt uncomfortable as most of the customers looked at me in awe; I was still wearing that beautiful dress only that I found a greenish one. It fitted me somehow better, I admitted.

"A strawberry cheesecake for me and … Anou … Chiyo-san, what would you like?" Masaya looked at me and I looked him in the eyes. Looking back at the empty space on the table, I sighed.

"Why do you hate him so much …?" I asked in a whisper and both teens blinked at me in confusion. Masaya looked at the waitress, who was frowning at me.

"Hate _**who**_?" She asked a bit of rage could be clearly heard in her voice. I flinched and forced a smile towards her.

"Do you have apple-tea?" I asked sweetly and she just blinked at me before she nodded.

"Then I would like to have a cup, please."

"Alright! I will bring it to you soon!" She said, smiling a stupid _**lovey-dovey**_ smiletowards Masaya before rushing into what I thought was the kitchen. I grimaced and looked at my lap, my eyes saddening.

I felt Masaya put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. Hearing him scoot closer to me with his seat, my eyes widened as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I pushed him off and jumped to my feet, causing my seat to fall to the ground. Almost everyone was staring at me and I saw the blue-haired waitress watch me with wide eyes. I pointed at the confused boy and my face twisted into a death-glare.

"Don't touch me like that _**ever**_ again!" I warned and I could hear the blue-girl gasp in the background. Masaya just smiled gently at me and my eyes widened.

"I didn't touch you, Chiyo-chan." He said calmly and I backed away from him a little. By now, all the customers were staring at me with frowns and my eyes watered at all the looks. I then bumped into someone and I spun around to freeze as I saw the purple-haired waitress in front of me, looking down at me as if she would eat me alive.

"Got any problems here?" She asked simply. I looked down and didn't reply at first. Opening my mouth, I was about to explain but a huge crash distracted my attention.

There was shouting and screaming in the kitchen and I felt my eyes widen and my heart sped up as I recognized a certain voice. A smile came to my lips and I wanted to run into the kitchen but the purple waitress held me back and looked at Masaya.

"Take her out of here!" The waitress commanded and I gasped as that Masaya-freak grabbed me by the hand and started dragging me out. Pulling against his grip was to no avail; I realized it as he dragged me to the Café. I reached with my other hand after the kitchen but sadly, we were already going out the door.

"No! Matte!~" I screamed as tears threatened to spill out. My pleas fell on deaf ears and I turned to glare at Masaya who was still dragging me farther away from the Café.

"Stop that you idiot!" I yelled at him but he just continued his task of dragging me away. I gasped as he suddenly pulled me closer to him and my eyes widened as I realized where his hands were.

"_**TARUTO!~**_"

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Taruto looked around in the kitchen, his ears high in alarm and his eyes filled with hope but they widened as soon as Mint shot an arrow at him. He yelped in surprise and dodged it before glaring at the mews.

"Get out of my way!" The little alien screamed at the now transformed mews. The mews, except for Pudding and Lettuce, glared back at Taruto and he tensed up a bit.

"For the future of the Earth; I will be of service! Nyaa!~" Ichigo said her phrase and Taruto's eyes widened as they all performed their attacks; he wouldn't stand it if they attacked him all at once. They all released their attacks and Taruto closed his eyes, awaiting the pain.

"Kuu-Rei-Sen!"

Taruto's eyes snapped open and he gasped as he saw Pai standing in front of him, blocking off the attacks with his wind-attack. Pai drew his fan back and glared at all the mews, causing them to take a step back at his icy look.

"Don't get in our way!" Pai warned and the mews growled at him, except for Lettuce and Pudding, who seemed to sense that they were actually trying to avoid them.

"_**TARUTO!~**_"

The aliens' ears perked up while their eyes widened as they heard the scream of help. The mews looked from where the scream was coming from and they blinked at the tense position the aliens' had.

"Chiyo-sama!" Taruto then screamed and tried to float over the mews but Mint stopped him.

"Stop it!" Taruto screamed and it seemed that he was afraid; his eyes were huge and sparkled with worry and his ears were up in alarm.

"_**AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!~**_"

Pai gasped slightly at the scream and his eyes grew abnormal huge as he tensed up. He clenched his teeth and pointed his fan at the mews. They gasped and prepared themselves to dodge his attack.

"Fuu-Rei-Sen!"

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!~"

He was actually holding my chest! That bastard dared to grab my breasts! I struggled like hell but he was surprisingly strong and I felt uneasy around him; he felt strange.

Closing my eyes tightly, I sucked in a breath as he tightened his grip on my chest and I mentally prayed for a miracle.

"Let her go!"

My head shot up and my eyes widened in surprise as I saw who said these words. I smiled in relief and my eyes watered as I saw Kisshu standing in front of us; face twisted with rage as his eyes somehow glowed blue.

I felt Masaya freeze and I wriggled out of his grip, running over to Kisshu who held an arm out for me. Clinging to his arm, he went to stand in front of me protectively.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Kisshu snapped and I saw Masaya smirk.

"Just playing, that's all!" He said simply and I heard Kisshu growl at him.

"If you touch her again, then-"

"Then what, grass-head?" Masaya asked coolly and I felt Kisshu tense up with anger.

"What did you call me?!"

"Come and find out!" Masaya said grinning and my eyes widened as Kisshu rushed forward, daggers ready to attack the black-haired boy.

I froze as Masaya then changed into a blonde alien with sky-blue eyes and he was suddenly wearing a royal-blue outfit. They both started fighting and I just stood there, watching in shock as Kisshu attacked and dodged, Masaya doing the same.

I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around to see the mews rushing towards me. They went to stand in front of me and my eyes widened as I then realized something.

"Where are the aliens?!" I asked with fear and the pink-one understood me wrong.

"Don't worry; they aren't going to attack anymore for today!" She said and I stared at her in shock; Pai and Taruto were hurt?!

"Blue Knight!" The pink one then screamed as Kisshu hit the blue guy on the arm.

Sadly, it wasn't a really deep cut and I stared as the Blue Knight hit Kisshu too. Both of them hit each other and after 5 minutes they jumped out of reach for each other. Kisshu was panting heavily just like the Knight and it looked like both had as many wounds as the other.

Kisshu groaned and I gasped as he collapsed to one knee; he was gripping his left arm and was hissing at the Knight who was smirking back at him.

"Tired? What a pity … I thought you would finally show your true killer-side … well … I think I can take my price now?" The Blue Knight said and I gasped as he then suddenly was behind me, wrapping his free hand around my waist just under my breasts.

Flushing red at that, I tried to free myself from his grip. I let out a breath as he tightened his grip around my waist, almost squeezing the air out of me.

"Aoyama … kun …"

I looked up and blinked as I saw the pink mew standing frozen in place; she looked as if someone stabbed a sword through her chest.

"LET HER GO!" I looked over to Kisshu, who was standing again but he had his teeth clenched in a pained manner. My eyes widened and my mouth fell slightly open.

"Kisshu …" I whispered, shocked that he was still able to stand when he was visibly in pain. I felt the Knight let go off me and I fell to my knees, eyes as wide as saucers as I realized what he was going to do now.

"You are still able to stand? Huh, well, at least we can play some more; in the end, I will be glad to have my price." He looked at me and grinned evilly. My eyes watered at his words and I just stared as Kisshu growled dangerously at the Knight.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Kisshu snapped and the Knight rushed towards him, sword ready to kill. My eyes widened and I gasped before I sprinted forward.

"_**IIEEE!~**_"

**-::-**

* * *

_**Bad cliffi, I know but this is fate, guys! I had to put this cliffie up because I got a 5 (worst grade in my Country) on my Germany test. Yep, motherlanguage is so difficult -sweat Drops- God punishes me for being such a bad author! Haha! Anyway, Hope you enjoyed and leave a Little Review as a prove that you read it, it would be nice!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

**Words: Around 4.000 words!**


	5. Ch 5: Awakening

**Sorry for leaving you guys with that bad cliffie and TigerRates; I maybe AM an amazing writer but I'm the noobiest author ever! And I'm PROUD of it! °burst into laughters° No, sorry, sorry! Okay, I don't deny it anymore, alright? ^^**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!  
And like mentioned, I don't own TMM!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_"Kisshu …" I whispered, shocked that he was still able to stand when he was visibly in pain. I felt the Knight let go off me and I fell to my knees, eyes as wide as saucers as I realized what he was going to do now._

_"You are still able to stand? Huh, well, at least we can play some more; in the end, I will be glad to have my price." He looked at me and grinned evilly. My eyes watered at his words and I just stared as Kisshu growled dangerously at the Knight._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Kisshu snapped and the Knight rushed towards him, sword ready to kill. My eyes widened and I gasped before I sprinted forward._

_"**IIEEE!~**"_

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

My eyes were as wide as saucers and I stood frozen in place. My heart stopped beating for a second out of shock and I felt a metallic taste come to my mouth. My arms were stretched out in front of Kisshu and I literally could imagine his own eyes. Blood slowly trickled from the corner of my mouth and I made a noise in the back of my throat. A smile found its way to my lips as I saw all the shocked faces in front of me.

"Don't k-kill him …" I whispered and I felt my knees buckle under me. The Knight already let go of his sword, which was still sticking out of my waist. I slowly brought a shaky hand to my wound and laughed bitterly as blood dripped off the sword.

"L-Look … what a s-strange colour this i-is …" I said and I could feel my eyes glaze over. My mind wasn't working properly anymore, everything in front of me was blurred as I fell backwards. Kisshu caught me and I looked up into his eyes; they were huge and I could see some tears in his eyes. I smiled at him and felt more blood come up my throat.

"K-Kisshu …"

"Why …?! Why did you do this?! You know what you are for my people! For _**our**_ people! You shouldn't have done this! Why, _**Chiyo**_!?" Kisshu yelled and I just giggled, not feeling any pain or something; I felt funny and it didn't feel like I was dying … It felt as if I was just floating in water.

"Heh … your p-people don't need m-me … they n-need a better p-princess …" I said and heard the mews gasp. Kisshu stared down at me in shock and I just smiled.

"Can y-you do m-me a … little f-favour …?" I asked softly and Kisshu closed his eyes tightly.

"Anything!" He cried and I just smiled brighter.

"Please … k-kiss me …" I whispered and I could see the pink mew's eyes widen at my words. Kisshu clenched his teeth and his grip on me tightened a bit. I gave him a pleading look as I smiled the sweetest smile that I could at that moment.

"P-please …?"

He looked at me and just nodded before gently placing his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and a warm feeling appeared in my stomach. Feeling how it covered my whole body, I sighed before Kisshu pulled back, seemingly being shocked by something.

I turned my head and closed my eyes, feeling how my body urged me to go to sleep. Feeling Kisshu's grip on me vanish, the warm feeling increased before I smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 long months later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and I squinted as a bright light shone onto my face. Wait? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I sighed and opened my eyes fully. This wasn't Kisshu's room; the ceiling was black and Kisshu's was white. I tried to sit up but I cried out in agony as pain shot through my waist.

I let my head fall back onto the pillow and I panted as I waited for the pain to go away. It didn't and I whimpered in pain; I felt as if I was giving birth or something.

"Chiyo-san?"

I opened my eyes and my cheeks were surely flushed from the pain. Turning my head, I frowned as I saw a brown-haired man standing in the doorway. He was wearing a waiter-outfit and I could see his pony-tail behind him. I tried to shift a bit but I winced again. The man smiled sadly at me and walked over to my bed.

He sat down and looked at my stomach. I didn't complain, thinking that he might just wanted to see how my wound was doing but I still couldn't fight the blush that was coming to my cheeks.

The blush then reminded me of something and my eyes widened as I shot up into a sitting position, causing the man to almost fall out of his seat in surprise. I winced and put a hand over my stomach, gasping for air as I looked down at my waist; it was wrapped up in bandages but there wasn't a sign of blood.

"Chiyo-san, take it easy, please." I heard the man say and I just looked at him, frowning with worry.

"W-Where is K-Kisshu?" I stuttered in pain and the man smiled at me, reassuringly.

"Kisshu-san is fine and he was really worried about you; you were out for two months now. I told him that you need to rest and he understood but he still asked after you every day. I'm Akasaka Keiichiro by the way, how are you feeling?" Keiichiro asked me and I blinked down at my stomach.

"Besides from the killing pain in my waist, I feel fine." I answered and Keiichiro nodded.

"You don't have a headache or feel sick?" He asked and I shook my head; no. Keiichiro stood up and smiled at me kindly.

"Before you ask, this is the basement of Café Mew Mew. Do you think you can stand up?" He asked and I sighed.

"I could but not without help …" I said and looked up at Keiichiro as he made a thoughtful noise.

"Does it hurt when you sit up?" he asked and I shook my head; it _**had**_ hurt but now it's fine. Keiichiro smiled and gently scooped me up in his arms, bridal-style. I hesitantly put an arm around his neck and watched as he carried me upstairs.

I laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying this moment; my father never did this so it felt strange but nice to have a man carry you. And I don't mean men like Kisshu; I mean older ones. Keiichiro seemed to be around my father's age.

I sighed and Keiichiro opened a door, causing my head to shot up as I sniffled something nice but I squinted as the sun lit the room up, letting it look heavenly. Sighing lightly as my bare feet brushed the wall a bit, I looked around the room only to have my eyes fix on the mews and a blonde guy, who were sitting around a table. By the way, the café was empty.

They all looked up as Keiichiro called out and I blinked as they all smiled at me with relief. Keiichiro carefully sat me down onto an empty seat and I blinked at my lap, just now realizing that I wasn't wearing a shirt. The only thing that covered my upper-body was the bandage around my waist and chest. I didn't know why they wrapped my chest up but I didn't complain.

"Finally, you're awake! We were so worried!" The red-one said and I just blinked at her, nodding to myself lightly.

"How are you feeling, Chiyo-san?" The green-one asked me, giving me a worried but gentle smile. I smiled at her and just nodded; she actually was very friendly, I could tell by the way she looked at me.

"Keiichiro, can't she speak or something?" The blonde guy asked and I blinked at him before turning to look up at Keiichiro; damn, why do guys have to be so tall?

"No, she is totally fine, Ryou. I think she just isn't out to speaking. Maybe we should tell Pai that she is awake, they could bring her to speak." Keiichiro suggested and my eyes lit up as I made a surprised but happy noise. Keiichiro smiled at me and I turned to Ryou and gave him sweet eyes. He blushed lightly and just groaned.

"Fine, contact them …" Ryou muttered and I couldn't help but laugh cutely.

I may be 16 but I'm still young and I'm not going to give that away so quickly; age can't stop me! I smiled as Keiichiro went back down to the basement and I looked back to the others only to yelp out in surprise and pain as the blonde girl jumped onto my lap.

"Is Chiyo Onee-chan alright again, na no da?" The little girl asked and I tried to hold back the wince by smiling at her. Sad was that they still saw my pained expression.

"Pudding, give her some space; did you forget that she was stabbed through the waist?" The blue one pointed out and I sighed as Pudding jumped off my lap, pouting cutely. I looked around again and my eyes fixed onto the purple-haired young woman, seeing her curious expression. I sighed and knew what they all wanted.

"I will answer your questions." I said after a moment and the others blinked at me. The blue one crossed her arms.

"Why did you save Kisshu?" She asked and I gave her a cold look.

"Who allowed you to just kill living beings?" I retorted and she looked away, nose held high as she grumbled. The blonde girl jumped onto the table.

"Why was Chiyo Onee-chan so happy that she saved Kisshu Onii-chan, na no da!?" She asked, pointing a finger at me. I smiled at her.

"Wouldn't you be happy to save a life?" I asked and she blinked before laughing cutely. The green-haired girl fidgeted with her apron.

"Do you know the aliens closely?" She asked and I looked at my lap.

"Now, yes."

"Did they threaten you?" The purple-haired one asked and my head shot up, giving them the wrong idea.

"No, they didn't; they were … kind." I said and they all looked at me in thought.

"Did they try to hurt you or did they tell you some information's?" Ryou asked and I shook my head.

"No, they didn't hurt me and yes, they told me some things but I don't think that they are useful for you guys." I said truly and they sighed. The pink mew then got to her feet, bangs covering her face as she had her hands clenched into fists.

"What are you for Kisshu and what is he for you …?" She asked in a low voice and I blushed, looking down.

"I-I don't know …" I stuttered in a whisper. The red-head looked at me in a slight glare and I looked away, blushing furiously as I remembered what Kisshu tried to do with me.

"Answer. This. Question." She demanded and I gulped. I was about to speak but luckily, Keiichiro walked into the room with a gentle smile on his face as he looked at me.

"I informed Pai; they will be here soon. In the meantime, Chiyo, do you mind if I carry you back to the bed? You need to rest some more." Keiichiro said gently and I just sighed and tried to stand up; bad move. I fell back into the seat and winced in pain. Keiichiro walked over and carefully, as to not cause me much more pain, picked me up and started walking with me back downstairs.

As we entered the basement, he carefully laid me onto the white bed and pulled the sheets over me. I sighed and closed my eyes, wanting to relax; I didn't feel like sleeping at the moment. Keiichiro walked out and I lay silently on the bed, thinking about the red-head's question.

What was I for Kisshu? A person who was chosen to save his race? A random girl that suddenly became a princess? Was I just an excuse to please his desires? A long awaited girl which was chosen to be married to the prince? Wait? Who was the prince, anyway? Kisshu said something about me being _**his**_ princess …

My eyes widened after some time of thinking and I tensed up at the thought.

"I'm chosen to marry the prince; to marry _**Kisshu**_!" I squeaked and covered my face with the blanket, trying to find something that could prove me wrong. But after some time of thinking, I got tired and drifted off to sleep; mentally praying that my theory was _**not**_ wrong.

**-::-**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and if you ask how Chiyo survied that, the explination to it will come in the next chapter so don't worry your Brains, okay? Leave a Little Review on your way back!**

**JA NE!**


	6. Ch 6: I Love you

**Okay, well, I get this up so late at night because I got into a snow-storm and almost freezed out there! °Points at snow outside of room° You damn White flakes of devil! Even though you look like Little fluffy angels, you are the pure death! °turns to Readers° Anyway, this chapter is shorter than the others but not too short and it's a bit boring but well, the Action Begins later on, anyway. Hope you enjoy! I'm in a rush cause I have to be already in bed and if my dad finds me then-**

**Dad: YOUNG GIRL! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!**

**DAMN IT! °runs for life°**

**I don'ty owny TMMy! xD**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_What was I for Kisshu? A person who was chosen to save his race? A random girl that suddenly became a princess? Was I just an excuse to please his desires? A long awaited girl which was chosen to be married to the prince? Wait? Who was the prince, anyway? Kisshu said something about me being **his** princess …_

_My eyes widened after some time of thinking and I tensed up at the thought._

_"I'm chosen to marry the prince; to marry **Kisshu**!" I squeaked and covered my face with the blanket, trying to find something that could prove me wrong. But after some time of thinking, I got tired and drifted off to sleep; mentally praying that my theory was **not** wrong._

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 days later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Arek …-"

"Is … fine …-"

"She … rest … seems … worn out …-"

"- … Chiyo …"

I moaned a bit while sleepily opening my eyes; who needed to speak at a time like this? I couldn't understand their whole sentences, anyway! Opening my eyes the whole way, I realized that I was still in the Café basement. My waist ached but it wasn't as bad as the last time. Turning my head, I blinked as I saw Pai, Taruto and Kisshu standing in the room, looking away from me as they seemed to talk about something.

"Morning …" I mumbled sleepily, getting their full attention. I smiled softly at them and yawned. Kisshu's ears perked up at that and my smile got even brighter.

"Chiyo!" He called and rushed over to my side, gently taking my face into his hands while caressing my cheeks with both his thumbs. I blushed at his touch and mentally smiled happily.

"Got you worried there, didn't I?" I teased and to my surprise, his face turned serious and stern.

"Don't you dare do that _**ever**_ again; did you hear me?!" He scolded and I just flinched a bit, my eyes softening as I looked deeply into his eyes.

"I wanted to safe you and I'm happy I could do it; I couldn't let that guy kill you and have you dying in my arms. I'm sorry I worried you, Kisshu …" I whispered the last part and saw how surprised he was by my words.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, being careful as to not sit onto my arm or something. I tore my eyes away from him a bit and looked back at Pai and Taruto; both of them were staring at me with worry and relief. I smiled and I saw Taruto's eyes widen before he grinned cutely back at me.

"Hey, guys!" I said and both aliens walked over to me; well, Taruto rushed over.

"Are you alright? You are alright, aren't you?!" Taruto asked and I just shook my head.

"I'm not alright …" I said and they looked at me in confusion. Grinning, I ruffled Taruto's hair.

"I must be crazy to find you guys so super-cute!" I finished and they grinned at me except for Pai, who just smiled.

"We are glad that you're awake, Ohime-sama." Pai said and my smile vanished, causing Kisshu to glare at Pai. I shook my head and put a hand on Kisshu's shoulder.

"Don't blame him … please … it's not his fault … I'm the problem here …" I whispered and Kisshu looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Keeping my mouth shut, I was close to crying. I saw Kisshu nod towards Pai and Taruto and they vanished from the room. Sighing, I knew what was going to come now.

"What do you mean?"

Here it comes …

"I mean … I don't _**want**_ to be a princess … at first, I thought that you guys just call me like that because I'm something _**like**_ that and not a _**real**_ one … I just don't want to be Queen …" I mumbled the last part and I felt Kisshu shift a bit. Before I knew it, he was on top on me and luckily, he was careful as to not put too much weight on my waist.

"Why don't you want to be Queen? Don't you want to be my princess?" He whispered hotly into my ear and I fought back the small moan that wanted to escape.

"Kisshu …"

"Don't you want to help all _**our **_people?"

"Yes, but …"

"Don't you want to see Pai and Taruto's family happy?"

"Sure … but …"

"Don't you like me?"

"I … I don - … No …" I whispered and I felt his body tense up. He stayed frozen in place and I closed my eyes, trying to fight the tears that would escape if he understood me wrong.

"So … that's why you don't want to be Queen? Because you hate-"

"Because I _**love**_ you …"

I could see his eyes widen and I smiled a small smile, which was filled with relief, joy and pain.

"I don't _**like**_ you; I _**love**_ you, Kisshu …" I repeated and he took a breath before he pulled back a bit to look into my eyes.

"Then why don't you want to be my Queen …?" He asked and I heard all the sadness in his voice; he was by a loose. I sighed and smiled sadly up at him.

"I don't want to grow up and to be a Queen, you have to grow up and that fast …" I whispered and I saw him blink before smiling gently at me.

"You don't have to grow up to be a Queen …" He whispered huskily as he snuggled his face into my neck. It caused me to giggle and he pulled back to grin at me with pure joy. I stared at his happy face before I closed my eyes to think.

"But … a Queen has duties and things to do and I don't want to already start ruling people around and things and …"

"Yes, a Queen has duties but the King takes care of all the things! You can still stay young if you want to; I'm not going to change that! You will just have to stay calm and gentle when you go in public. But I don't have to tell you that; you already act like a princess! Just stay yourself and the people will accept you. When I think it through; they would love you at first sight."

He said and I sighed before looking into his eyes, which were filled with gentleness and … hope? Does that mean he _**wants**_ me to be his Queen? Oh my god … that's why he tried to … Royalties already have kids at teen-age, don't they?

"But … about that royal-thing … Is it usual for royalties to have kids at young age?" I asked a bit embarrassed but Kisshu just smiled down at me.

"To be honest; we two are just in season for that!" Kisshu said excitedly as he dove down to kiss my neck. I squeaked at first but I couldn't fight the moan that wanted to escape; that alien found my soft-spot!

"Is it a bad timing to check Chiyo out?"

My and Kisshu's head shot up and my face went wholly red as I saw Keiichiro standing in the room, smiling gently but still a bit amused. Kisshu jumped off of me and cleared his throat while straightening his shirt. I pulled the cover to my nose, hoping it would hide my blush but Keiichiro maybe already had a mental picture of my face. Keiichiro turned to Kisshu and smiled somehow amused.

"Should I come later?"

"No, you can check Chiyo out; her wellbeing has priority." Kisshu said while blushing a rosy colour at the thought that Keiichiro, out of all people, saw us in an awkward situation.

"You're right, Kisshu-san." Keiichiro said and I could see Kisshu tense up at how he called him.

Keiichiro walked over to me and I gulped as he pulled the covers back, revealing my in-bandage-covered chest and waist. My eyes widened as Keiichiro then started to take the bandages off.

"M-Matte!" I squealed and Keiichiro stopped and looked at me, smiling softly while Kisshu seemed to have trouble breathing as he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hai?" Keiichiro asked gently and I blushed furiously.

"Y-You can't t-take the bandages o-off!" I yelled and Keiichiro looked at me.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to look at the wound. I'm not going to take a peek, okay?" Keiichiro said and I hesitantly nodded.

I laid my head onto the pillow and closed my eyes tightly as I felt the cold air hit my waist and chest; it felt strange but I could handle it. Opening my eyes again, I was surprised as I saw Kisshu looking back at me. He wasn't looking at my chest! Oh god … he maybe wanted to …

"Kisshu …?" I whispered and he smiled softly as he knelt next to the bed; a hand taking mine and the other on my head, stroking my hair.

"Hai?"

"How did I survive …? I felt how deep the wound was and I saw people dying from such wounds so … why … or _**how**_ did I survive …?" I asked, remembering that the sword pierced through my waist. Kisshu chuckled and I looked at him, puzzled.

"You only can die a normal death or if you wish to. When someone stabs you or something, then you will be brought back to live and healed. The only thing that would remind you of the wound would be the pain when you wake up. You don't have a wound but the pain is still there as if you have one." Kisshu explained and I blinked.

"The pain and a mark which proves that she was wounded." Keiichiro added and my eyes widened along with Kisshu's. I sat up and Kisshu pulled back to look at my waist. I gasped as I saw a little sword mark on my waist just were the sword stabbed me. The mark looked exactly like the Knight's sword.

"Is this … normal?!" I squealed and Kisshu touched the mark lightly, making me gasp a bit; it really felt like the wound was still there.

"I wasn't informed of this!" Kisshu shouted as he shot up into a straight position. I flinched at his raised voice and just then did I realize that my chest was still revealed. I pulled the covers to me, covering my chest as I looked up at Kisshu, who was still growling at the ceiling.

"Kisshu, it's okay; really, it is." I said calmly and Kisshu looked at me, slowly calming down but he still had a dark aura around him. Sighing, I looked at Keiichiro who was smiling with relief.

"It seems that everything is alright; you will just feel the pain some time longer but then you will be okay again, Chiyo. Kisshu, you can take her with you and promise to take good care of her. By the way, if you don't feel good, Chiyo, then just come and tell me; I will see what I can do, alright?" Keiichiro said and I nodded, smiling brightly at him in a grateful way.

He nodded and walked upstairs, leaving me and Kisshu alone again. I looked at Kisshu; he was still grumbling. I tugged lightly on his pigtail, snapping him out of his glare contest with the wall. He looked at me, blinking.

"Kisshu, can I ask after a favour?" I asked softly and he nodded.

"Can I visit my parents?" I whispered sadly and Kisshu just smiled before taking my hand.

"Maybe you would like to take some clothes on first?" He pointed out and I blushed as I realized that he had snatched the blanket away from me.

"_**U-RU-SAI!~**_"

**-::-**

* * *

**Well, that's it for a while and I managed to Update this before my dad got me! He thinks I'm sleeping that dumb douchbag! ^w^**

**Young Cousin: ... I will tell uncle Lexi said a bad word. °walks into living romm°**

**NOO! MICHAEL! WHY?! WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!**

**MATTA NE!**


	7. Ch 7: So obvious

**Oh, damn, I almost forgot to Update! Anyway, I remembered just in time so I won't talk much because I have other things to do! ENJOY!**

**Do I have to do a disclaimer? It's abvious that I don't own Tmm.**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_"Can I visit my parents?" I whispered sadly and Kisshu just smiled before taking my hand._

_"Maybe you would like to take some clothes on first?" He pointed out and I blushed as I realized that he had snatched the blanket away from me._

_"**U-RU-SAI!~**"_

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**4 hours later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I was wearing a plain, white sun dress with some silver sandals and some light make-up. Luckily for Kisshu was that he didn't actually saw my chest; he just wanted to tease me.

I still whacked him over the head … twice. The first time because he snatched the blanket from me and the second time because he said he needed to hold me close to teleport back to the ship.

I didn't complain at first but as he pressed me tightly against himself, it was just over the line. Sad was that Kisshu had a really hard head so he wouldn't get a bruise or something … what a pity …

He was currently carrying me again and I had to put my arms around his neck out of fear that I would fall from his arms and I wasn't going to plan on being a pancake; we were like 200 feet in the air. I was searching the buildings beneath us, hopeful that I would spot my home. My eyes widened in joy and I tugged a bit on Kisshu's collar.

"Down there is my house!" I said happily as I pointed at a white family-house. Kisshu nodded to himself and dove down with me, making the bottom of my dress flutter around my legs.

I blushed as the bottom part almost flew into Kisshu's face but luckily, he just laughed, amused by something. I frowned at him and before I knew it, we were on the ground. He put me down and I straightened my dress, frowning at him.

"What was so funny?" I asked, confused. He grinned from ear to ear and I blinked at him.

"I didn't know you like penguins!" He said and started laughing. I put my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"From where do you know that now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and came closer into my face, grinning brightly, which caused his fangs to be shown.

"White-bluish, with a little blue penguin on the side; I call that _**nice panties**_!" He said and I blushed furiously.

"Kisshu, what the-! Are you insane?!" I squealed and he just laughed again. Grumbling, I stomped away from him and towards my home.

"Stay here, you little-!" I finished the sentence in my head, knowing that in this part of the town were many kids.

As I looked back, he was gone, maybe hiding in a nearby tree or something. Well, I couldn't care less at that moment; I somehow _**needed**_ to see my parents.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell; awaiting my mother to open it, knowing my father would be sleeping at this time of the day. I smiled softly as I heard footsteps but I froze in surprise as a brown-haired little girl with huge blue eyes opened it.

"How can I help you?" She asked in a cute child-voice. I sighed and asked after her mother.

The little girl grinned and nodded before storming off to find her mother. I waited for 2 minutes but finally came a light brown-haired woman to the door. She had blue eyes and was smiling at me.

"How can I help you?" She asked and I bowed before I looked her in the eyes.

"I would like to speak to Amie Yadao; is she here?" I asked. The woman shook her head sadly and I frowned at her.

"The person you ask after passed away now a month; she got into a car accident and sadly, the doctors couldn't help her anymore. She died along with her husband. I think the cause of that was that they were both heart-broken because their daughter went missing … I'm really sorry; how was your connection to the woman?" She asked me blinking.

I stared at her wide-eyed and frozen in place. My heart started beating again and my eyes saddened as I lowered my head.

"I'm her daughter …" I whispered and the woman gasped.

"Oh dear … I'm truly sorry … do you want to come in for a drink or a talk? I'm ready to help you if you want." The woman said, giving me a gentle smile. I looked up at her, a grateful smile on my lips but I still shook my head.

"I'm honoured by your offer but I can take care of myself; I really can. I need some time for myself at the moment, would you mind if I decline the offer?" I asked, trying my best to hide my watery eyes. The woman nodded with a smile.

"Sure, Sweetie; just come to me if you want to talk, okay?"

"Arigatou!" I said and bowed before I stormed down the street, wanting to find a place just for myself. I knew a place where even Kisshu wouldn't find me but I would have to run some time. I was already panting and I thanked god that I didn't put on some high-heels. Just as I wanted to take the street to the park, a hand grabbed my arm.

My eyes widened in shock as the person tugged me into an alley and I was about to scream for help but the person's other hand was clapped over my mouth, muffling my scream. I was turned around forcefully and my eyes widened even more as I saw a drunken but still evil smirk sticking to the black-haired man's face.

"Jackpot …" He whispered to himself and pinned me against the wall behind me. I gasped into his hand and I saw black for a moment but my vision got clear as I felt something on my collar-bone. I looked down and screamed into the man's hand. He was drawing lines from my neck to the top of my dress and I shut my eyes tightly as he ripped my dress from my body, leaving me in my undergarments. Oh, god!

"Uhh, what a nice chest you have!" He said and I could feel tears well up in my closed eyes as he grabbed my chest through my Bra. I gasped and tried to bite his hand but he just tightened his grip on my chest.

"Naughty, aren't we?" He chuckled and my eyes snapped open as I felt his hand slowly moving downwards. I shook my head, screaming and wriggling, but he just continued. My tears ran down my face and I stopped fighting him, getting tired and exhausted. I flinched as he ripped my Bra off and I froze up as I felt his tongue on my neck. Oh, how I wished that person was Kisshu … Wait -_**WHAT?!**_

"Urgh!"

Was all I heard as I slowly slid down the wall, panting and crying as I saw the man being beaten up by a tall … boy? I didn't know; all I could see at that boy was his height and that he had glowing eyes. Well, the eyes could tell me who it is; because for me, all boys are huge!

"Who are you?!" The man shouted in total fear and panic. I heard a growl and something like a bone breaking.

"It doesn't matter, because you will remember _**nothing**_!" I heard the boy scream and knew it was Kisshu; only he had that dangerous but still worried and caring voice.

My eyes widened just a bit and I shakily brought my arms around myself and my knees up to my chest, covering myself. I closed my eyes and cried as I heard the screams of mercy and the cracking of something breaking. Then, suddenly, all noise was gone.

"Chiyo …?"

I hesitantly looked up and sure enough, there was Kisshu, kneeling in front of me, his face twisted in complete terror and guilt. He reached his hand out towards me and I sighed as he touched my bare shoulder.

He pulled me into his arms, not caring that I was half-naked and he held me close as one of his hands was around my waist, the other around my shoulder and his head was resting on top of mine. I sighed again and closed my eyes, feeling save in his arms.

"… I'm so sorry …" I mumbled and started sobbing into his chest. Kisshu stroke my hair in a calming way but I still wouldn't stop sobbing and soon I was crying.

I knew that Kisshu was giving his best to calm me down and I was grateful for that but I just couldn't take it. I am a chosen princess, my parents died while I was resting from a wound and I almost got raped; life can't be much worse …

"It's not your fault …" Kisshu whispered and I just wrapped my arms around his waist, making him tense a bit at feeling my chest. Not caring at the moment, I just cried into his shirt.

I heard him sigh and before I knew it; we were teleporting and my eyes widened as I realized that he teleported us to his room, on his bed, with me at the bottom and him on top … god …

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Kisshu's POV**_

* * *

I knew I shouldn't do this but I felt something I never felt in my life before; I felt needed and now that I saw Chiyo, my princess, half-naked beneath me I just couldn't stop my mind from wondering.

I saw Chiyo's eyes widen and I smiled at her, reassuring her that I was just playing around. I climbed off of her and went to the bathroom, not bothering to take a peek at her chest. Sure, she was beautiful but I still respect her like a puppy its master.

Yes, it seems weird for some people that I can restrain myself from just pinning her down and taking her right then and there but I'm not such a pervert. I _**act**_ like one but I'm surely _**not**_ a pervert!

I walked over to the bathroom and took out a green robe; it maybe would be too big but it's better than nothing. I took it with me and walked back over to the bed, where Chiyo was covering herself with the blanket.

I smiled and handed her the robe, turning around while she put it on. I sighed as I heard her putting it on and I decided to take a nice bath, seeing that she maybe wanted time for herself. I walked out of the room and towards my private bath; I thought that Chiyo maybe wanted to wash up herself.

Walking into the spare-bath, I closed the door before throwing off my clothes and stepping into the tub, which was already filled with water. I don't care who filled it but I would have to thank that someone.

After 15 minutes of relaxing, I washed up and stepped out of the tub. Putting on my pyjama, I left the bath and walked back towards my room, having the urge to check up on Chiyo. The poor girl lost her parents. Yes, I heard the conversation. No, I didn't just watch as that human tried to rape her.

After Chiyo ran from her home, I needed to inform Pai, thinking that she needed her alone-time. After I finished talking with Pai, I had a bad feeling that something happened and I teleported as fast as I could to Chiyo. Sad was that I couldn't arrive in time and that's why that _**son-of-a-bitch**_ almost got her. I feel so guilty for not protecting her better.

I opened the door to my room and was about to walk over to the bed, when I heard a crash and a yelp coming from the bathroom. My eyes widened after a minute as I realized it was Chiyo and I stormed into the bathroom.

I flung the door open and frowned at all the steam that came from the shower but mostly at the blurred figure that was standing in front of the sink. I walked over to the blurred figure and my eyes widened in surprise as I saw Chiyo, standing naked in front of me. She too was surprised to see me just in some baggy pants; that was my pyjama, sorry!

"C-Chiyo?!" I stuttered at seeing her like that and her eyes widened even more as it seemed like she snapped out of a trance. She gasped and blushed furiously before she turned away from me.

I blushed as I now could see her bare back and … oh my god … I tore my eyes away from her bottom and stared instead at the back of her head, seeing how her wet hair stuck to her neck.

"W-What are you doing …?" She asked in a whisper and I could feel her blushing. I sucked in a breath and walked closer to her only to stop in my tracks as she flinched.

I frowned at her in worry and I spotted something red dripping onto the floor. My eyes narrowed in confusion and I walked over to Chiyo, ignoring her nakedness. I turned her around and gasped as I found her gripping her wrist, head lowered in guilt and shame. My eyes widened as I saw blood dripping through her fingers.

"What happened, Chiyo?!" I demanded and she flinched at my loud voice. Chiyo looked at me and I stared as I spotted tears in her green eyes.

"It was an accident; it really was, Kisshu!" She cried and I looked at her, wide-eyed with my mouth hanging a bit open in order to breathe. I took her hand gently and looked at her wrist; it had a small but deep cut but it didn't look like she cut herself. I looked back into her eyes and found her crying.

"What happened, Chiyo?" I asked now in a more gentle voice and she just bit her bottom lip and looked down.

"I slipped and there was that thing and I tried to grab it out of reflex but I ended up with a bleeding wrist and a shattered … thing; I don't know what it is … I couldn't see from all the steam …" She said and I looked behind her where I spotted a broken glass-plate, where we kept the soap in.

I sighed in relief that she didn't want to cut herself and I looked back at Chiyo who was crying silently. I smiled softly and walked over to a cabinet, looking through it till I found a water-proof bandage.

Going back to Chiyo, I wrapped the bandage around her wrist. I went to pick the broken plate up and I put the shattered pieces on a cabinet for now.

"I will clean your wound when you finish your shower, alright?" I said and she nodded, seemingly thinking about something before she frowned at the ground.

I sighed again and walked out of the bath. Closing the door behind me, I took a deep breath and smiled as my lungs could finally have some fresh air. I will just leave her be for some time …

**-::-**

* * *

**Okay, sorry if it was a bit too much of the teen-mode but ... HECK! Why do I care?! No one Special, like my english teacher, is reading this Tory so I can let my mind go! Flying on the path of digga-mode-ness and the chill of the wind blowing through my hair while I type These words ... TRANQUILLY, MAN! Do YOU know the song?! You have to listen to it!**

**J Balvin - Tranquilla**

**Ey-ey-ey-ey binorquan bla bla bla bla bla bla °Dances while humming along to the song°**

**TRRRRRRRRAN-QUILLA!**

**SAYON-NARRRRRRRRRAAAAAA!**


	8. Ch 8: Only you

**_Catty: Hey guys ... I'm sorry for vanishing again but I have a 'Can't update' -cliché.  
I was busy doing stuff for School. I got an 5 on my  
history-test, a 4 in math and a 5 in german ... goddamnit ...  
Anyway, you ask why I'm here? Well,  
I realized that I'm stupid for not  
Updating any of my stories but to be honest, I re-read my stories and  
found out that I was really bad in english. I'm going to edit all my  
stories and that's why I ask you after a favour. While I'm editing my stories  
I really want to know which Story I should continue  
so I can Focus more on that certain Story._**

* * *

**_The stories which you can choose between are:_**

**Braindamage!**  
**My strange Life!**  
**TMM: After Story**

* * *

**_Anyway, I have some replies for you._**

* * *

**_Kimmu Ikisayomi:_**

* * *

**_Are you sure about that? I can't believe it.  
It pisses me off to hear that Kisshu is a pervert. He is not.  
Honestly, where does Kisshu act or is a pervert in the Anime?  
I can't think of a Scene where he actually tries to fuck Ichigo  
or touch her in certain places. If you know one, please tell me  
but still, he IS playful and teases ichigo with a Passion but is that already  
so much that you can call him a pervert? Sorry, but i don't think so.  
Sorry if i hurt you or offended you in any way.  
(I happen to do that very often without realizing.)_**

* * *

**_TigerRates:_**

* * *

**_Thank you for being such a great reviewer and  
thank you for making my day with each of your Reviews.  
I'm still surprised you read this and even like it.  
And of course I wish you luck for your finals!  
Btw; nice Poem. (I hope it is one.)_**

* * *

**_Anyway once again, here is the next chapter ... and if you ask if something is wrong, then I just say; parents fighting. It's horrible._**

* * *

**Dis: Don't make me say it. I say it now for the hundreth time so please don't make me say it, please!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**A month later**

_**Kisshu's POV**_

* * *

I walked up to my office-desk, wondering where Chiyo was. Is sighed and thought that she wanted to be alone so I sat down on the seat and looked at the to-do list which probably was put there by Pai. Rolling my eyes, I groaned and shook my head before walking towards the bath to splash some cold water onto my face; I'm going to stay up late if I want to finish that damn list.

I opened the door and stepped inside, sighing as I walked over to the sink. My eyes widened and my ears went up in alarm as I heard humming coming from the shower. I hesitantly turned around and sure enough, there was Chiyo, standing naked in the shower with her back turned towards me.

It seemed like she didn't sense me and I blinked as she continued humming her beautiful tune. My eyes lidded and a dreamy smile found its way to my lips as I continued listening. I slowly but surely fell into a trance and I started walking silently towards the shower, on my way somehow managing to throw my clothes off.

I stepped into the shower, being careful as to not make a sound and I blinked once as I looked at Chiyo's neck; it looked so soft and her skin was almost as pale as mine, maybe just a little tanner.

I wonder; does she taste like Strawberries? I smiled at that thought and I wrapped my arms around her waist, making her tense up at my touch.

"Nice tune, Chiyo …"

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Chiyo's **_**POV**

* * *

"Nice tune, Chiyo …"

"K-Kisshu?! What are you doing here?!" I gasped as I quickly pulled away from him, turning around while trying to cover myself with my arms. He smiled and looked deeply into my eyes, making my heart melt at seeing the passionate gold in them. My cheeks flushed as he moved closer and pulled me back into his arms, hugging me protectively. My eyes lidded and my face flushed red as I buried my face into his bare shoulder. What was he doing in here …? Why does he hug me when we are like … this?

"Your skin is so soft …" Kisshu murmured as he trailed his fingertips up my spine. I shuddered under his touch, squeezing my eyes shut as he placed his hands on my lower back making me flush even redder, if that was possible.

"You're tense …" I mumbled, feeling his tense muscle the way I had my hands on his chest. Was he stressed? Nervous? Did something happen? I didn't know but after hearing him sigh, I hesitantly moved my hands around his waist, hugging him back.

His muscles tensed even more but he relaxed a bit as soon as I started massaging his back. Something fury-like brushed over the back of my hand and I looked behind Kisshu, seeing that the fury thing were actually his two ribbons which I thought to be clothes at first. Curiosity took over me and I gripped one between my fingers, rubbing it softly. I heard Kisshu moan lightly at my action.

My eyes widened and my cheeks turned a deep shade of red before I quickly let go of his ribbon, burying my face into his shoulder while he rubbed my back comfortingly. I sighed into his shoulder, shutting my eyes as he continued to rub my back up and down.

"Chiyo …?" He whispered and stopped his movements as it seemed like he was pounding over something. I sighed lightly.

"Hai …?" I replied, wanting to know what is bothering him. He took a deep breath, his head lowering onto mine.

"… I love you …"

My eyes widened as his words sunk in. It was just a bit of a shock to hear these words coming out of his mouth. He never said them before and why would he say them at a moment like this? I pulled back a bit, not caring that I we were both standing naked in the shower, to find him looking deeply into my eyes, a serious expression on his face as he looked literally into my soul.

"… What …?" I whispered, not believing this was true. Why would he say it now? A soft smile came to his lips before it vanished again, his eyes lidding as he tilted his head to the right slightly. Drawing his face closer to mine, I stared at him, still a bit surprised about his words. At a moment like this, he tells me he loves me … Kisshu …

"I love you, Chiyo …" He murmured as our noses touched, which made me snap out of my staring. I looked at his lips which looked so soft and gentle. Sighing lightly, I placed a hand on his shoulder, the other resting on his chest while I looked back into his eyes. They were filled with passion, care, love, possession, protection and a bit of fear. His eyes could hold so many emotions at once; they were amazing … he was amazing …

"Kisshu …" I whispered, my heart beating so hard that I couldn't hear the water running onto us anymore. He stared at me, waiting for a sign while his soft breath brushed over my lips.

"… I love you too …" I murmured and that's when everything seemed to happen in a rush as Kisshu pressed his lips to mine, causing fireworks to go off in my mind while I deepened the kiss, wanting to have everything from him. All emotions vanished till only one emotion settled within me; love which was all for him.

_'And only for you …'_

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**8 hours later**

**Kisshu's POV**

* * *

I felt Chiyo's breathe on my chest and I smiled as I heard her hum a bit in her sleep. We were currently lying in my bed and I was still awake; thinking about what happened and if Chiyo would remember anything when she wakes up.

It was like six in the morning and I couldn't sleep the whole night; it was just too incredible that Chiyo and I actually did it … in the shower! I shivered as I remembered that and a smirk found its way to my lips as I remembered Chiyo's moans; now who had who at their mercy?

I chuckled lightly and looked down to find Chiyo sleeping soundly next to me. She was still naked but a blanket was over our bodies.

I had put on some shorts and carefully had dried Chiyo off before carrying her to the bed. I thought about dressing her but it would just wake her up and I just loved the feeling of her skin on mine.

I sighed and gently shifted her a bit so that her head was lying on the pillow instead of my chest. I would have to see if Pai is awake; I have to inform him. Pai was something like the prince's first servant but for me he was a brother. Taruto was like a jockey, ha!

I climbed out of the bed and pulled the covers up to Chiyo's chin. She hummed and shifted a bit but didn't wake up; good, because if she would wake up and she wouldn't remember anything, then she would beat me up so bad that I would land in the hospital in only 10 seconds. I chuckled at that thought.

I put on a royal-blue turtle-neck and some black pants. The turtle-neck didn't have sleeves and it looked similar to Pai's, except that it was wholly blue. The pants were similar to Pai's too only that they weren't so baggy.

I took off the maroon-coloured bandages around my arms and put on some golden-coloured ones. The bandages around my pants were a dark-blue colour and my boots were black too.

Yes, this was actually my usual outfit but; hey, I'm a prince and I need some holidays from my usual style! I actually don't like that revealing warrior outfit; I don't like it to feel the cold wind on my belly.

Anyway, like every dream-prince, I needed to wear royal-blue. I actually prefer green but Pai would kill me if I would wear green during a meeting.

Good thing that my hair was a natural green, otherwise Pai would have dyed it black or dark-blue or god knows what he would have done to my hair.

I teleported to the meeting-room and found Pai setting up some items for the approaching meeting. I sighed and walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. Pai looked up and his jaw dropped at seeing that it was me.

"You already are awake?! Wow, I should write it up somewhere; Kisshu, the lazy prince of laziness, awoke at 6 in the morning!" Pai said jokingly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I couldn't sleep and stayed up to think things through; don't think I did this willingly! I have some information which would interest you but if you are up to joking, just go on; I can keep it always for myself." I said and turned around, pretending to leave and I could see Pai's eyes widen.

"No, no; I was just playing around!" He called after me and I turned around, a grin sticking to my face as I walked over to him.

"You surely are easy to trick; I would have told you the news anyways. I mean, it's important." I said and my face turned serious as I sat down at the nearest seat. Pai leaned against the wall nearby and I looked at the ground, face still serious but mentally, I was grinning like a mad-man.

"So, what are the news'?" Pai asked; eyes fixed on the folder in his hands but ears high to hear my every word.

"Chiyo got close to me …" I said, not knowing how to say it. I frowned at my own words and I mentally slapped myself for how stupid it sounded. Pai raised an eyebrow at me.

"Does that mean she would be ready to take a farther step with you?" Pai asked, avoiding the real term by himself. I looked at him and smiled nervously.

"We did it already."

Pai blinked at me as if he didn't hear me and rubbed his left ear slightly.

"What was that?"

"We already mated … to be honest; we did it just yesterday evening …" I said and I saw Pai's eyes widen before a joyful smile appeared on his face.

"She allowed you to do it?" Pai asked and I nodded, smiling up at him. His ears perked up and he sighed while crossing his arms in a happy manner.

"Congratulations, Kisshu, you actually bonded with your true love!" Pai said and I chuckled, now knowing why he grinned like a mad-man. My face turned serious again and I looked at my lap.

"You know, I wouldn't have touched Ichigo till I wasn't sure if she was the right one. Luckily, we found Chiyo but, actually … I didn't bond with her now … I don't want to scare her … I mean, she will change if I mark her and I wanted to talk it through with her first." I said and Pai walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"This is what I call a true prince; you will be a great King, Kisshu." He said, smiling lightly. I sighed in relief and looked up at him.

"Arigatou, Pai." I said and he smirked playfully at me, nudging me in the side.

"And maybe even a great father!" He chuckled and my face turned wholly pink before I glared at him playfully.

"You know, I never planned on actually killing Pudding and Lettuce; even the right-hand of the prince needs a wife!" I teased back and Pai smiled softly at me.

"I knew you wouldn't kill them; you promised yourself to protect every living being. Even the humans are living beings." Pai said and I sighed.

"I know, and now that we have Chiyo, we don't really need Deep Blue anymore; Earth is too polluted anyways. We should better try healing our planet. If we would follow our current plan, then it will take years till we make Earth liveable for us again." I said with a serious expression and Pai could only agree with me.

"The council will be here soon and we could talk it over; even I think that our current plan is going nowhere. Our people would die out if we keep the current plan up; it just takes too long." Pai said and I nodded.

"Hai, I, the prince and the next to take the throne, will turn everything to the best. I only have a favour to ask, Pai; could you talk with Chiyo about the whole bonding thing? It's not like I don't want to do it but I think that this meeting will be very long …" I said and Pai just chuckled.

"Sitting on your butt is torture for you, isn't it?" Pai teased and I just groaned in boredom.

"I'm seventeen; I need my freedom and not hours of sitting around! And by the way, it would be more comfortable with green and not blue! Yes, I am a prince but you told me yourself that even my father wore red and not blue!" I pouted and Pai rolled his eyes.

"Your father had blue hair and red fitted him more than blue. You know that blue and red are the royal colours. I don't think that you would prefer red over blue, now, would you? I can always change your wardrobe to the colour red." Pai warned and my eyes widened as I imagined myself wearing red outfits.

"You won't!" I demanded and he shrugged before he winked at me.

"Are you sure about that?"

"… Pai …"

"… Yes?"

"I hate you …"

"I like you too, Kisshu**.~**" Pai said in a sarcastic manner and I groaned as I slid deeper into my seat. Pai speaking in sarcasm was the sign of a very long day.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**4 hours later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and sighed as I felt a slight sting in my belly-area. I frowned at the pain and pulled the covers over my head, trying to remember why I felt so strange. My eyes widened and I sat up in a shot.

"We had … Oh gosh! We did it!" I gasped and my hand flew to my face to cover my mouth.

My eyes watered and a smile came to my lips as I remembered that Kisshu finally said he loved me. My heart sped up and I closed my eyes, lowering my head. As I opened them slightly, I gasped and pulled the covers over my chest.

"Damn that alien! Couldn't he _at least_ dress me up in a loose dress?!" I screamed to no one but I couldn't help but smile the whole time.

"Anou … Chiyo-sama …?"

My eyes widened and I looked at the door where Taruto was standing, his head tilted in worry at my outburst. I blushed and laughed nervously while rubbing my neck.

"Hai, Taruto?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't standing there for long. He blushed and looked down as he fidgeted with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry that I ask but … could you … Anou … do you know how to … I mean, can you cook for, um …" He tried to find the right words and I smiled as I giggled at his shyness.

"Of course I can cook, Taruto! And I would love to cook for you! Just give me five minutes, alright?" I said and his ears perked up while he grinned and nodded.

"Arigatou, Onee-sama!" He called and ran down the hallway. I stared at the space he just was and looked down in thought; Onee-sama …

**-::-**

* * *

**Catty: That waas it for now ... i will see if I can Update before Christmas,  
if not then I say MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Ch 9: Changing our Strategy?

_**Catty:  
Hey! I actually planned on posting during the Holidays but  
My uncle didn't inform me that he anulated the Internet in Hungary  
that's why I didn't have any way to post anything! But anyway!  
Here is the next chapter of Saving our People and I'm thinking about  
finally changing the sucky title! Hopefully I will think of something great.**_

* * *

**Dis: Don't own anything but Chiyo, Daichi and Naoki.  
Btw, Daichi and Naoki will come later on soooooo.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**An hour later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Taruto, could you hand me the spoon, please?"

"Sure!"

"Where do you keep the sugar?"

"Right over there!"

"Do you have some lemons?"

"Yo-yo!"

"Hmm, where is the chocolate?"

"I will bring it!"

"Oh and can you bring _**many**_ strawberries too?"

"Hai!"

"… What a nice boy …" I whispered to myself as I watched Taruto run out of the kitchen to get the chocolate and strawberries. I giggled; Pai would love my lemon-flavoured cup-cakes and Taruto said he wanted his with chocolate.

I told him that I would make him some vanilla cup-cakes with chocolate topping; he agreed. Then I would make vanilla and strawberry cup-cakes for Kisshu; he wouldn't mind if I give some chocolate-chips into the cup-cakes, would he?

"Here they are!" Taruto called as he rushed into the kitchen, carrying the ingredients for the cup-cakes.

I smiled and helped him place the chocolate and strawberries onto the counter. I started cutting the strawberries and Taruto watched me with curious eyes as if he had never seen strawberries before. Giggling, I turned to him, my hands behind my back.

"Close your eyes!" I said smiling and he blinked before he did as he was told.

I gently pinched his nose and he opened his mouth to breathe. Just then did I plop a strawberry into his mouth and his eyes snapped open in surprise before he started laughing; being careful as to not swallow the whole strawberry.

"Tasty!" He said while chewing on the strawberry. I giggled at his muffled voice and started laughing as he made some smooching noises.

"I can always add strawberries to your cup-cakes!" I said and his eyes lit up as he nodded.

"That's good; because I already added them to your cup-cakes!" I laughed and he glared at me playfully.

"Without my permission?!" He pouted and I put a finger on his nose.

"Still, I knew you wanted them once I give you one!" I smiled at him and he laughed.

"Point taken!" He said happily and I smiled before putting the cup-cakes into the oven.

"I will put your cup-cakes first, then Pai's and then Kisshu's; I hope he doesn't starve till his are ready." I said and Taruto shook his head.

"Don't worry! Kisshu only comes back this evening; he has a meeting with the council and they are talking things through and Pai said that they needed to talk about new plans and bla-bla-bla!" Taruto informed and I thought for a moment.

"Is Pai at the meeting too?" I asked and Taruto shook his head again.

"No, he should come any moment." Taruto said and I nodded to myself. Looking at the cup-cakes in the oven, I smiled as they already got some colour.

"Good, they are ready soon; can you survive without food for 20 more minutes?" I asked dramatically and Taruto gasped.

"20 _**minutes**_?!" He whined and I ruffled his hair.

"You will survive, Taruto!" I said smiling and he just sighed before sitting down on the table. I looked at him and sighed before hearing someone knock on the door-frame. I looked over and saw Pai standing there, a small smile on his lips as he sniffed the air.

"Taruto, you know better than to ask the princess to cook for you." Pai said, giving Taruto a slight glare and Taruto gulped at that. I giggled and walked over to Pai.

"Don't worry; I wanted to cook for him! I made cup-cakes for you all! Taruto's are vanilla cup-cakes with strawberry chunks in it and a chocolate topping to please his little desires. Kisshu's are vanilla cup-cakes with strawberries in them and the topping will be made out of strawberries too."

"I needed to think hard about what would fit you but I finally decided to make lemon-flavoured cup-cakes with my special green-lemon-crème topping! I made it before and I tell you, I'm glad I made that topping; it tastes heavenly!" I said and Pai's ears perked up in interest as I talked about his lemon cup-cakes. He smiled gratefully at me and I grinned back.

"Arigatou, Chiyo, but are you doing something at the moment? I really need to talk to you about something. Kisshu actually wanted to talk it over but he can't cut himself in two to be with you and at the meeting." Pai said and I giggled.

"I understand and I have time now; Taruto's cup-cakes need to stay in the oven for 15 more minutes, anyway." I said and Pai nodded before leading me towards Kisshu's room. I wonder; what is so important?

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**4 hours before**

_**Kisshu's POV**_

* * *

"What are you having in mind, Kisshu-sama? You seem thoughtful …" An older man, around his 40's, with black hair, which was tied into a high pony-tail and only reached his neck, asked me. He was sitting to my right and I looked at him.

"I just thought of changing our strategy, Haiku-san …" I said and everyone in the room looked at me as I said that. A brown-haired man, around his 30's stood up and looked me into the eyes.

"What do you mean _**'change our strategy'**_? Didn't we say that we would go with this plan to the end?!" He said angrily and I closed my eyes as I put my thumb and index-finger to my chin, thinking about how I should start.

Some of the other elders and council-members agreed with the man and I watched as Haiku glared at the brown-haired man. My eyebrow twitched at all the shouts and noises. I clenched my teeth together and slammed my fist onto the table, causing everyone to shut up. Sighing, I looked around the table.

"I thought about our strategy and I tried to imagine where this plan can bring us. I came to realize that our current strategy would be pure suicide for our folk." Everyone's eyes widened and Jin, the brown-haired man, slowly sat back down, eyes fixed on the space in front of him. I looked around the table; everything was silent.

"Just think once!" I suddenly shouted as I slammed my fist onto the table again, making most of the members jump at my loud voice.

"It wouldn't be long till Deep Blue awakes, that's true but it would take an eternity to turn Earth back to the beautiful and pure planet it was! Earth is already too polluted and it would take years to just erase all the humans without destroying Earth much more! After that, it would take again a number of years to re-new Earth to the planet it once was! Not even Deep Blue can quicken our current strategy! If we keep this plan up much longer, our folk will die out by itself! We have to handle and think of another plan!" I explained and they all looked at each other, thinking about my words.

I was standing by now and my eyes were filled with determine and seriousness; something needed to be changed!

"But … how can we save our folk if we don't have Earth …? There is no other planet we can go …" A blue-haired woman, member of the council, said and my eyes softened as I smiled at her.

"Wrong, there _**is**_ a planet." I said and everyone looked at me.

"And which one would that be …?" Jin asked frowning. I chuckled and rested my hands on the table.

"Easy; we just stay on the planet we all were born on!" I said and everyone either frowned at me or stared with wide eyes.

"But … we will die if we stay there!" Rika, the blue-haired woman said, fear and panic clearly audible in her voice. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"We _**will**_ die if we continue living on that planet, but we _**will**_ survive if we heal our planet!" I said and everyone gaped at me.

"But the only way to heal our planet is to collect enough Mew Aqua, which is on Earth! The Mew Mews will _**never**_ give us the Mew Aqua willingly!" Haiku said and I looked at him.

"Who said we need Mew Aqua …?" I whispered and everyone frowned.

"Think about it; Mew Aqua isn't the only thing that can heal our planet. Haiku, you were the one who told Taruto, Pai and me to search after something more powerful than the Mew Aqua; you were the one who told us about the Prophesy; you were the one who never lost the hope of salvation; you were the one who believed that we would find the chosen princess!" I finished and the elders gasped as they remembered the Prophesy.

"You found her?!" Jin asked incredulously. I looked at him and smiled.

"She isn't ready yet but this plan may save our folk. It wouldn't take years and our people wouldn't have to suffer anymore! The sooner we finish this, the sooner our people can live in harmony again!" I said and threw my fist into the air.

Everyone cheered at my new plan and I mentally grinned as I thought about soon living with Chiyo in peace and harmony. I laughed along with the others and I could tell that I maybe actually liked these meetings.

**-::-**

* * *

**Catty:  
To give you a Picture of how Long this Story will be;  
On word it has 200 pages while it has over 48.000 words. OMG.**

**JA ne!**


	10. Ch 10: Bonding

_**I know I'm horrible and such but why do People not read OC x Kish stories? I mean, I read an author note from Kimmu Ikisayomi that some People who are reading this Story start doubting the Kisshu x Ichigo Pairing but I never meant do to such a Thing! I only wanted to Show you how cute an OC x Kish Story can be and such! I'm still a Ichigo x Kisshu fan sooo and this Story isn't here to prove the opposite! I just thought; Every Author has an OC or plenty of them and I thought Chiyo up! She is cute, Kind-hearted and shy sometimes, almost like me!**_

_**Anyway, I want to Point out why People should try reading other-paired stories but I would start writing and only end tomorrow. And no one reads this anyway so I see no Point in writing it up and explaining how a Story should be and what matters.**_

* * *

**Dis: Do not own TMM.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**10 hours later**

_**Kisshu's POV**_

After more hours of planning, I finally could go see Chiyo. The plan was perfect; it would just need to have some little changes and then we could soon heal our planet. We didn't stay much longer to talk the details through; everyone was tired and even I admitted that this meeting was exhausting.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen to find Taruto asleep on the table next to some cup-cakes. I smiled softly and walked over to him. He had some chocolate around his mouth and I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

Looking around, I spotted a fresh cloth. Soaking it in water, I gently wiped Taruto's mouth and he hummed a bit before he sighed and curled up on the table.

"Oh Taruto …" I sighed and picked him up. His head was resting on my shoulder while I held him up in my arms. I huffed a bit at how heavy he got but I still managed to carry him to his room. Tucking him into his bed, I turned the lights off as I stepped out of the room.

He still was a child and I'm going to treat him like one, but just because I'm the prince, it doesn't mean that I can't treat him like my brother too. A brother watches out for his younger siblings. Pai was lucky that he had Taruto; I swear, I sometimes could kill him out of jealousy.

"Life is hard …" I sighed as I went back into the kitchen and was about to open a cabinet when I spotted something on the counter. I frowned and walked over to the counter.

"Huh?" I looked at the cup-cake in wonder and blinked as I found a little note under it. Picking the cup-cake up, I looked at the note. It said:

It's a vanilla cup-cake  
with strawberry chunks  
and a strawberry topping.  
I made it for you but  
sadly you were still out  
and it got cold.  
Hope you don't mind if  
I added chocolate chips.  
With lots of love-

-Chiyo.

I smiled at the note and looked at my cup-cake. The topping looked like jam and I sighed before I took a bite. My ears perked up and my lips curled into a huge smile as I slowly swallowed the delicious desert; it tasted heavenly.

I sighed with content and put the note down before walking out of the kitchen and towards my room; I wanted to get some rest and enjoy my cup-cake.

I slowly opened the door to my room and was surprised to find all the lights off; wasn't it still too early to sleep? I mean, sure, I wanted to go to sleep but I'm exhausted and it was only 7 at night or something.

I shrugged it off and closed the door behind me before walking over to the bed. Laying down, I took another bite of my cup-cake while somehow managing to throw my boots off.

"Welcome back, Kisshu!"

My ears twitched and I looked over to the bathroom door where Chiyo was standing, wearing a greenish-white robe. I smiled at her and sat up, looking at her more closely; I regret my choice.

The robe was see-through and you could see her undergarments beneath the robe. Chiyo was having her hair down; a little, white, butterfly-like accessory was in her hair as she had a huge smile on her face at seeing the cup-cake in my hands.

"I see you like my desert?" She asked and I nodded, being too stunned to speak.

She walked over to the bed and sat down beside me, a smile playing the whole time on her lips. I blinked and mentally slapped myself for my staring while taking a deep breath.

"W-why are you d-dressed like this …?" I asked and couldn't stop myself from stuttering. She blinked and looked at her outfit before looking back into my eyes.

"I thought you would like it …" She mumbled sadly and I winked my hands in front of me.

"No, it's not that! I love it but … why did you put it on …?" I repeated and she sighed while leaning her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her closer as she seemed to think about something.

"Pai talked to me today and what he said shocked me to the bone … it isn't like I don't want to be bonded to you … it's just … what you have to do for it is … weird …" She mumbled and I blinked at her; what did that freak tell her?

"There's nothing weird about marking." I said and she frowned.

"Marking? Huh, Pai didn't mention that …" She whispered and I growled at the door, knowing that Pai was listening.

"Pai, you stupid little-! Stop telling fantasy-stories!" I yelled at the door and I saw Chiyo blink as we both heard a thud and a yelp. I smirked.

"You deserve much worse, baka!" I called and heard a groan of pain.

"I wanted to make sure you do _**it**_!" I heard Pai say and my eyebrows twitched as I realized what he meant.

"Urusai! I order you to go to your room, _**now**_!" I shouted and heard him grumble before it went silent again. Sighing in relief, I turned back to Chiyo.

"What was that … about?" Chiyo asked me and I smiled at her.

"That alien told you nothing but good-night stories. Marking is really simple; the male bites his chosen mate and they will be bonded forever. I don't know what Pai told you but don't listen to him, okay?" I said and Chiyo nodded, sighing in relief as she leaned her head against my shoulder again.

"Will it hurt?"

I heard her ask and I looked down at her, thinking carefully about what she asked before I frowned at her.

"You actually _**want**_ me to mark you?" I asked and she blushed.

"I would love it to be bonded to you … it sounds nice … being together with the one you love … it would be like a dream come true …" She whispered and closed her eyes as a smile came to her lips.

I stared at her and couldn't help but lean in closer to kiss her lips. They were soft and warm and I was surprised that she didn't gasp or flinch or something; it was as if she knew I would kiss her. She kissed back and shifted into a better position. I kissed her harder and I heard her sigh into the kiss. Pulling back a bit, I found her blushing.

"K-Kisshu …?"

"Hai?"

"Make me yours … forever …"

I felt my eyes widen at her words and I looked at her, stunned. She blushed even more before she came closer and kissed me. I relaxed under her kiss and gasped as she pushed me down onto the bed. She pulled back and looked at me with loving eyes. I felt my heart sped up at seeing her beautiful eyes and I couldn't help but stay still as she kissed me again.

"Kisshu …?"

"H-Hai?"

"How does that marking thing work …?"

"… Would you like it if you change into a Cyniclon like me …?" I asked, awaiting the 'no' as an answer but I blinked as she smiled after a moment.

"I would love it!" She said and I let out a breath as I looked at her. She kissed me again and caressed my cheek and hair with her hands. Closing my eyes, I opened my mouth slightly as I felt my canines starting to grow longer.

"Your fangs grew …" Chiyo mumbled and she stroked my cheek as I sighed at her touch.

"Damn …" I muttered before I pulled her in for another kiss.

She moaned into the kiss and I felt my tentacles wrap themselves around her waist. She pulled back a bit and looked at my tentacles, her eyes lidded in a pleased way.

"Your ribbons …" She mumbled and I chuckled.

"They are tentacles; I thought you must have realized it in the shower!" I said and she blushed as she maybe thought about that evening. She looked back into my eyes and a smile found its way to her lips.

"Ribbon sounds better than tentacles …" She whispered and kissed me again.

I moaned into the kiss before pulling back and starting kissing down her jaw to her neck. Rolling us around so that I was on top, I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders. I sighed against her neck and felt her tense up a bit as she felt my fangs on her neck.

"Forever?" I asked in a whisper and Chiyo tilted her head to the side, giving me more access to her neck.

"Till death parts us …" She said and I let out a breath before slowly sinking my fangs into her neck. Chiyo sucked in a breath but she sighed after a moment and put a hand on the back of my head while I nibbled a bit on the little wounds on her neck.

She sighed and I pulled back to look at her neck; it had two little wounds but they would go away. I smiled as I already could see the mark forming; Chiyo would love it.

"Kisshu …?" Chiyo whispered and she yawned cutely.

"Hai?"

"Can we go to sleep …? I'm tired …" She mumbled and was already half-asleep. I smiled softly and kissed her cheek before tucking her into the bed.

"Aren't you coming too …?" She asked as she watched me wanting to leave. I looked at her, smiling as I shook my head.

"I will go sleep somewhere." I said, feeling somehow better if I would leave her to rest alone but her eyes saddened at my words.

"Please … stay …" She pleaded and I just looked at her, searching her eyes if she would regret her choice. I sighed and walked over to the bed. She scooted over and I took off the bandages around my arms and my shirt. Climbing in next to her in the bed, I pulled the covers over us again.

Chiyo scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her small body, holding her close as I drifted off to sleep. I heard Chiyo hum before I fell asleep and I smiled as I thought about being bonded with her.

Like she said; it sounds nice …

**-::-**

**THE END!**

**N  
O  
T**

**R  
E  
A  
L  
L  
Y  
!**

**_Ja ne, guys! ^^_**


	11. Ch 11: What a surprise

_**No one reads this! Hahaha, I'm not surprised! ^^ This Story is just bad! Why do I Keep even Updating? I Update an Story no one wants to read! What a déjà vu! Heh, anyway, I'm just going to finish this and basta! °grins stupidly°**_

* * *

**Dis: I own nothing, if I did, then I would go up to Mia Ikuma and  
hold a lecture about letting look certain characters perverted.**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**3 weeks later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"It's an honour to be able to finally meet you, Chiyo-sama!" Haiku said as he and the other elders bowed at me. I smiled and tilted my head.

"I'm honoured myself to finally meet the elders of our planet; Kisshu never stopped talking about you!" I said and Haiku smiled at me while the others bowed again.

"Kisshu-sama may be the prince but he sees us like his family; he is a really nice and amazing boy." Haiku said and I agreed to his comment.

"I'm still surprised that he actually loves me." I giggled and Haiku chuckled.

"He would be an idiot if he wouldn't love you; you are the beauty in person." Haiku pointed out and I blushed while smiling happily at him.

"Arigatou, Haiku-san!" I said and he chuckled again before he started walking with me.

The others went back to talk about things and I looked at Haiku as he put and arm around my shoulder. He looked thoughtful and I didn't want to interrupt him so I just walked besides him, thinking myself.

I was a Cyniclon now and even I almost got a heart-attack as I saw myself in the mirror. I still looked the same only that my hair was longer and a bit lighter now and my eyes changed to look cat-like.

My ears were like Kisshu's only a bit shorter; he said it was normal for females to have smaller ears but I still found his cuter. My finger-nails were like Kisshu's and I even had fangs now! I and Kisshu were bonded now and he showed me the mark on my neck; it was a beautiful gold rose with some green and blue drops on the leaves as if they were raindrops.

I was wearing an emerald-green dress and I looked like a real princess now, I admitted. It was similar to the bluish-white dress only that the bottom was reaching my ankles at the back and the front. The rims of the dress were golden and the dress was made out of silk.

My hair was up in a high pony-tail and it reached my waist while my front bangs now hung around my face. I don't know why but I somehow even got a bit more of curves; I swear, I saw Kisshu drool slightly as he first saw me; what a pervert.

I sighed and looked down at the ground; I was another race now, which means there is no going back to Earth. I didn't have anyone special to go to anyways but I admit that I will miss the blue Planet. Sure, we are still staying but soon I would rule over a planet along with Kisshu. I sighed again and lowered my head.

"You really sigh a lot; what's wrong, Chiyo?" Haiku asked and I looked up at him with unsure eyes.

"It's just … I will miss Earth and I still have some friends down there but … that's not what's upsetting me …" I said and Haiku blinked at me.

"What is the matter, Chiyo-sama?" Haiku asked and I sighed.

"I felt weird in the past weeks … I'm a Cyniclon for three weeks now but after a week I started to feel strange in this body … My head spins every now and then and sometimes I feel like yelling, crying and laughing at the same time …" I said, frowning to myself. Haiku blinked and thought for a moment before he smiled at me.

"It's not your body; it's what is in your body!" He said and I looked at him, my mouth in a small o-shape as my eyes sparkled in the light.

"In … my body …?"

"I would say you should look after a doctor who checks you out; you could get sick if you don't go." Haiku said, grinning from ear to ear as he looked at me; he knew something what I didn't. I looked down and nodded.

"I will do it."

"What will you do?"

I looked up to see Kisshu standing in front of us with some folders in his hands. He had a small smile on his face but his eyes looked confused.

"I will go look after a doctor." I said and turned wholly towards him. I saw Haiku cross his arms while a grin played on his lips. Kisshu frowned at me and his eyes got worried.

"Are you sick?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Haiku-san said I will get sick if I don't go to one; I just feel weird, that's all." I smiled reassuringly at Kisshu and he sighed in relief before he came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Next time, tell me when you don't feel good, alright?" He said and I nodded.

"I will! Do you mind if I leave for a moment?" I asked and Haiku and Kisshu shook their heads, smiling at me as I teleported away.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**An hour later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I teleported to Earth and I looked for a moment at the pink building in front of me before I sighed and walked over to the door. I wondered how the mews would react when they see me like this but I didn't want to them; I wanted to the one who seemed kind enough to help me.

I knocked on the door and I waited as I heard movements and shouting coming from the inside. My heart stopped for a second as then the door flung open. To my luck, it was the green-haired girl and I smiled sweetly at her. I saw her eyes widen and she seemed shocked to see me like this.

"Konnichiwa, Lettuce!" I said, bowing politely. She snapped out of her shock and bowed too.

"K-Konnichiwa, Chiyo-san!" She said and I sighed in relief as I saw her smiling.

"May I come in?" I asked and she nodded as she led me inside. I sat down on an empty seat and Lettuce looked at me with awe. I smiled and motioned her to sit down too. She did so and continued looking at me.

"What happened to you, Chiyo-san?" She asked me and I smiled gently.

"I'm a Cyniclon now and that's why I look like this. I didn't plan on coming here but I wanted to know if Keiichiro is here …" I said and Lettuce got to her feet and nodded.

"I will see where he is!" She said and ran into the kitchen. I sighed and looked at my lap only to blink as I had the strange feeling that someone watched me.

I looked up and almost screamed as I saw Pudding kneeling on the table, her eyes narrowed as she examined me and her thumb and fore-finger on her chin as she hummed in thought.

"Chiyo Onee-chan looks different … did she dye her hair, na no da?!" Pudding asked and I sweat-dropped as I laughed nervously.

"Actually, I'm a Cyniclon now." I corrected and she snapped her fingers as she grinned brightly at me.

"Pudding knows now, na no da! Chiyo Onee-chan signed up on a costume-show and she accidently took super-glue for her ears instead of normal one, na no da!" Pudding shouted into the air and I fell out of my seat.

"Didn't you hear what I said?!" I asked incredulously as I jumped to my feet. She blinked at me and just laughed.

"Uppsi, Pudding is such a dummy, na no da! Chiyo Onee-chan is an alien, just like Taru-Taru, na no da!"

I sighed in exhaustion; how could someone get along with her if she doesn't even listen to them? Well, I always knew my life is hard …

"So … you are an alien now?"

My head shot up and I looked at Ichigo as she glared at me with jealousy. She had her arms crossed and I could clearly see the horns on her head while flames surrounded her. I smiled and nodded.

"Hai, I'm an alien now …" I sighed and smiled as I thought of Kisshu's happy face as he saw my alien-self. Ichigo sniffed once and turned around, grumbling.

"Good for you …" She grumbled and I could clearly hear the jealousy in her voice. I sighed again and looked down; seems like I made myself a concurrent …

"Look at that beautiful dress, Onee-sama!"

I turned and looked at Mint who had dreamy eyes as she stared at Zakuro. The purple-haired girl was looking at me and I could tell that she either was shocked by my appearance or surprised by my chose of outfits.

"Chiyo-san … you are back …? And … an alien …?"

I looked over to Keiichiro who came up behind the blue and purple mew. I smiled and bowed at him.

"Konnichiwa, Keiichiro-san. I'm happy to see you again!" I said and Keiichiro just stared at me with wide-eyes. He smiled after a moment and went up to me.

"I'm happy to see you too." He said and kissed the back of my hand.

I blushed and smiled as he started leading me towards the basement. The mews looked after me and I frowned in confusion as I saw the jealous look on Ichigo's face; why was she acting like this …?

"So … what is the matter, Chiyo-san?" Keiichiro asked and I smiled.

"Please, just call me Chiyo. And I came here because you mentioned once that I could come to you if I'm not feeling alright …" I said and he nodded.

"What is wrong?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"Well, Kisshu marked me three weeks ago and he marking me caused my genes to be changed so I turned into an alien. After a week, I started to feel weird and I sometimes get headaches and feel like just breaking down and cry, laugh and shout at the same time. I still can restrain myself from doing that but I just think that something happens to me …" I informed and Keiichiro frowned in thought before he snapped his fingers, a smile appearing on his lips.

He walked over to a cabinet and looked through it, searching after something. I frowned as he took out a white rectangular box. He came back to me and handed me the box. I frowned at the item before I looked up at the older man.

Keiichiro smiled and lead me upstairs again. The mews and Ryou, who must have walked into the room, looked at me blinking as Keiichiro led me into the bathroom. He closed the door and I looked at the box in my hands before looking at the door again.

"Do what it tells you to do and when you have finished, call me, okay?" I heard Keiichiro say and I sighed before I called a quick _**'Hai!' **_back at him.

I opened the box and took the little thing out of it. My eyes widened at the item and a lump formed in my throat as I took out the instruction.

My eyes widened even more as I then read what the thing was. I read through the instruction and let out a shaky breath as I did what the note said. Why the hell did Keiichiro had something like this?!

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I sat down onto the floor, waiting 5 minutes like the note said and I just couldn't stop my heart from racing; this was just too … exciting? Yes … that is how I feel right now …

The little item between my fingers gave a small beep and I slowly looked at it. My eyes widened as I read the result and my breath caught in my throat.

"_**KIYAAAAAAAAA!~**_"

Positive! There really stood positive! Oh my freaking god! I got to my feet and I still stared at the little pregnancy-test with wide eyes. My eyes watered and a joyful grin came to my lips as I covered my mouth with my free hand.

"Chiyo?!" I heard Keiichiro call from behind the door. I could hear the others too and I closed my eyes before smiling as bright as I possibly could.

I opened the door and smiled watery at everyone who blinked at me in worry or confusion. I held the item up and the girls gasped while Ryou gaped at me and Keiichiro smiled.

"I'm pregnant!" I said and every ones jaw hit the floor except for Keiichiro who smiled happily at me.

"Congratulations!"

* * *

******-::-**

* * *

_**Catty: Yay! Little surprise there! °smiles before looking angry° Chiyo, what the hell were you thinking?!**_

_**Chiyo: °Looks confused° What do you mean?**_

_**Catty: Don't Play stupid! How could you! °Points finger into her face°**_

_**Chiyo: °Looks even more confused° What?! I don't understand!**_

_**Catty: How could you let Kisshu make love to you?!**_

_**Chiyo: °blinks°**_

_**Catty: Hopeless! It's just hopeless with you! You ruined the Story! T~T**_

_**Chiyo: ... You are the one writing it.**_

_**Catty: The characters write it for themselves!**_

_**Chiyo: ... How does that work?**_

_**Catty: Easy! I think of a plot and decide how I start and how I end but in middle of the Story, I let the characters decide what happens!**_

_**Chiyo: How can they ...?**_

_**Catty: Why did you do this?! T~T Why did you let Kisshu do this to you?! You could have pushed him away! T~T °cries°**_

_**Chiyo: °sweat Drops° Baka ...**_

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**4 months later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Everything seems alright; the baby grows in a regular pace and it is wholly healthy. You may sit up if you wish."

"Arigatou, Pai! And thanks for keeping this a secret …" I said as I sat up. Pai looked at me with a small smile and I lowered my eyes to the ground, knowing what his look means.

"You should tell him; I mean, it's not like I don't want to see his surprised face too but you already keep this from him for 4 months. True, your belly isn't really big now but the baby will grow fast in this 3 months; you wouldn't be able to hide your belly anymore."

"I know …" I mumbled.

"You see … Kisshu doesn't has the joyful aura around him anymore … he still acts like nothing's wrong but I know him and I can clearly see that he his heart-broken … Just tell him, otherwise that baka will start thinking the wrong thing …" Pai said and my face twisted with guilt.

It's true; I've been distant towards Kisshu since I knew about my pregnancy and I even started to sleep in my own room, away from Kisshu.

I still see him sometimes but he doesn't realize that I'm pregnant because my belly isn't that huge, like Pai said, and I started wearing loose dresses.

But Pai is right … I'm in the 4th month and I didn't even try to tell Kisshu about his baby … I'm the worst …

"But … I don't know how to tell him … I'm too afraid of his reaction … I mean, even if he will be happy, I just can't tell him … I don't know how to start … I can't just go and jump in front of him, saying: Hey, Kisshu, I'm pregnant with your child and the best thing is; I'm in the 4th month! … It's stupid …" I whispered and Pai sat down next to me.

"It's because you think too much about what might happen … My opinion is; don't tell him …" Pai said and I frowned at him.

"But you said-"I was cut off as he put a hand on my belly, eyes serious and gentle. I looked at his hand and blinked.

"Let him feel his child …"

I looked up at Pai and saw a soft smile sticking to his lips. I thought about his words and my own lips curled into a smile at the idea.

"… Thank you …"

* * *

**-::-**

_**Catty: Now! °throws fist into air while grinning stupidly° Let the Drama begin!**_

* * *

**5 hours later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Here we go …" I whispered and took a deep breath as I slowly opened the door to Kisshu's room.

I was wearing a white dress which was loose and reaching my knees. I didn't have any shoes on because it was already late and I wanted to go barefoot.

My hair was down and it was a bit wavy, which actually annoyed me but what can I do? I can't cut it off; well, I don't want to. The dress didn't have any sleeves and it hadn't got any hems too.

"K-Kisshu …?" I called but no one replied.

I stepped into the room to find it lightened up by the lamp on the desk but otherwise it was silent. Closing the door, I sighed, remembering that Kisshu was maybe on another meeting.

"Great …" I muttered and went to sit on the bed. I looked down at my belly and my hand moved on top of the only a bit swollen area.

I smiled as I imagined me and Kisshu sitting on a couch and a little pointy-eared boy sitting on the ground in front of us, playing with little toys.

A giggle escaped my lips as I imagined the little boy falling with a soft thud backwards, blinking in confusion of what just happened.

"Everything is alright … soon, we will all live happily together … three months, sweetie, then I can finally see you …" I whispered and my eyes sparkled as I felt the baby move a bit.

"Happy?" I asked, laughing as I felt it move again.

"Patients, my little boy …" I whispered and I frowned as I realized that I didn't ask Pai what it is. Maybe he could have told me but somehow I knew that it was a boy …

BUM

My head shot up and I frowned in worry as I saw Kisshu slamming the door in anger. He had a snarl on his face and he was clenching his teeth in complete rage. My eyes never left his face as I stood up and slowly started walking towards him.

"Kisshu …?" I asked softly but he glared at me and I took a step back, eyes saddening at seeing him like this; something happened …

"What are you doing here?" He demanded and my heart broke at his icy voice.

"I-I w-wanted to t-tell you that …" I started but I trailed off in fear; what should I do? Tell him that I carry his child when he is like this? Risk it to lose him? What … how can I tell him …?

"Tell me what? That you want home? That you want your old life back? That you just so started avoiding me? Tell me; why are you here?! Do you think it is great to be avoided?! No! It's horrible! Mostly when the one who avoids you is the person you love! So tell me; what made you come here?!" He started yelling and I flinched, lowering my head as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

My ears dropped and I clutched my hands tightly to my chest, knowing that avoiding Kisshu was the biggest mistake of my life … I should have just told him; after all, he is the father …

"Tell me!" He snapped and I couldn't hold my tears anymore. There was silence for some minutes.

"I have to go."

I heard him say and my head shot up to see him almost leave the room. I rushed up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly from behind. I felt him tense up and I buried my face into his back, crying.

"Don't leave me! I-I- … please! I want you to stay!" I cried and he froze at my words.

"Now you actually want me near you …? I stayed up till late the past months; trying to think of why you started acting like this … I never stopped thinking about what I could have done wrong … Even in the meetings I almost spaced off … I just don't get it! What did I do that you act like this? That you avoid me?! What did I do wrong …?" He whispered the last part and I felt my soul break at his words.

"It's not you!" I cried but he didn't reply and just pushed me off. I watched with wide and sad eyes as he walked down the hallway and I shut my eyes tightly as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"You just don't get it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making him stop in his tracks.

I saw him look over his shoulder slightly but his eyes were cold and … dead? I shook my head twice and looked down, clutching a bit of the dress between my hands.

"You just don't get it … I miss your hugs; your kisses! I miss your stubborn but still loving behaviour! I miss your teasing! I-I miss you! … Do you think I avoid you on purpose?!" I screamed, getting his full attention as he turned to me.

"I tried and tried to think of a way to speak to you again but I always ended up thinking that you would hate me! But I should have just told you! B-Because now you hate me; I never wanted this! If I could tell you then you would have been at least aware of why I act like this!" I screamed and a frown appeared on his face.

"I-I just didn't want to stay close to you if I can't tell you what's wrong! You would hate me if I tell you now! But … What am I talking about … you already hate me … And I'm not sad about it!" I said, smiling sadly at his shocked and confused look. I brought a hand up to my chest and clutched it tightly.

"I'm not sad that you hate me … I expected this … I expected your reaction … I'm sad about the fact that I couldn't tell you even now … even now when I got the chance to speak to you … to see you again … I'm exactly like my father … I can't tell my feelings to you … I-I just c-can't!" I said and covered my mouth as I ran past the love of my life.

I just couldn't take his puzzled look anymore! I wanted to let him feel his child! I didn't want to tell him or most likely scream it out! I wanted to let Kisshu feel it! The real Kisshu and not some upset golden-eyed guy …

"I can't take it anymore!"

**-::-**

* * *

**_Catty:  
Well, this was Long! I wanted to put the whole Story up so that it finally can be over but it isn'r really finished and I think a chapter with over 20.000 words won't do any good to your eyes. °scratches head°_**

**_Anyway, Review? It would make my day. Still even though People don't read this, I'm going to pester you by Updating it further._**

**_Ja ne._**


	12. Ch 12: Once again kidnapped?

_**I just fixed an Error and came to Update this one.  
By the way, it's kinda sucky because,  
like mentioned, it's rushed.**_

* * *

**Dis: Isn't it obvious?**

**ON NOW!**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**An hour later**

_**Pai's POV**_

* * *

"And it would have no effect on her? It wouldn't harm her if she agrees to do it, would it?" I asked Haiku as we walked down the hallway. I was curious about the plan and I just wanted to make sure that Chiyo will get out of it alive; not as if it would kill her but …

"There are some critical points but we are currently trying to think of a way to avoid them; we surely won't risk Chiyo's life. Every living being is a gift to our race …" Haiku said and I nodded, wanting to speak again but a thud cut me off. My face turned into a frown and I could see the confused look on Haiku's face too.

"What was that …?" Haiku asked and I started running towards where the noise came from.

I turned to the right and I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Chiyo kneeling on the floor, one hand gripping a small table for support. Haiku ran up behind me and I saw him tense up at seeing Chiyo like that.

"Chiyo!" He called and ran up to her, catching her as she fell forward towards the ground.

I snapped out of my frozen state and soon I was beside Chiyo, holding her in my arms as Haiku gave her to me. I turned her around carefully and found her slowly open her eyes. They seemed glazed and disoriented; they didn't have their usual spark of life.

"Chiyo? Can you hear me?" I asked and she just gripped my shirt. I didn't blush, of course; need of comfort and the urge to hold onto something are the usual symptoms after collapsing.

"P-Pai …?" She whispered and I held her a bit tighter, reassuring her that she was safe. Haiku got to his feet and I looked at him for a moment, seeing the serious and worried expression on his face.

"I will go get help! Make sure she is alright!" He said and teleported away. I looked back at Chiyo to find her crying silently and I frowned.

"What happened, Chiyo …?" I asked softly and she just closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"I k-knew t-this would h-happen …" She smiled bitterly to herself.

"I-I couldn't even tell him w-what's w-wrong … He didn't listen … I was s-stupid to f-fall for h-him in the first p-place … he h-h-hates me n-now …" She whispered before burying her face in my shirt, crying soundly. I thought for a moment and my eyes saddened as I realized what she meant.

"He doesn't hate you; he has a hard time now and some guy started to say that the new plan would never work and that's why Kisshu is so enraged. He believes in the plan … he believes in everyone who is part of the plan … he believes in you …" I whispered but she only cried harder and my ears dropped at seeing her like this.

But something still puzzled me; why would she collapse after an argument? It wouldn't cause her to collapse just like that … only when there is something wrong with the …

My eyes widened and I carefully stood up, taking Chiyo with me. I carried her bridal-style and started running down the hall; I needed to get her to serenity and that fast!

"Just hold on …" I mumbled and turned a corner, feeling how Chiyo was clenching and unclenching her grip on my shirt.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**3 hours later**

_**Pai's POV**_

* * *

"She is stable now but we still don't know how the baby is doing … it seems a bit critical …" The doctor, a light-brown haired woman around 25 years old, told me as we stood outside of the serenity; a room similar to a hospital room.

I clenched my teeth and punched the nearest wall, luckily not doing much damage. The doctor looked at me with sad eyes and she looked close to crying.

"Damn it! Why can't you check the baby out?!" I shouted and she flinched at my raised voice.

"Chiyo-sama is too worn out to make the whole check up on the baby. It would either exhaust her even more or damage her body … we have to wait till she either wakes up and agrees to finish the check up or till she is fit enough to do it. We can do nothing but watch … and hope that Chiyo-sama would wake up soon … otherwise, the baby could …" She trailed off and looked through the window which showed the room.

Chiyo was lying in a white bed with a bluish blanket over her body. She had a mask on her face which helped her breathe easier. My eyes softened at seeing her state.

I shouldn't shout when my sister, our princess, is close to passing away … well, maybe not passing away but she will die if she wakes up and someone tells her that her baby died …

"At least, try everything to keep her stable … if she really would lose the baby then … damn it … Everything will be alright … I just know it …" I sighed and looked at Chiyo through the window. The doctor smiled sadly at me and bowed before she went to do whatever she had to do.

"It's a relief to know that she will be alright, isn't it?" A voice said _'oh so lovingly'_. My ear twitched a bit at hearing the voice but I didn't turn away from the window.

I heard someone walk up behind me and I growled dangerously as the person put a hand on my shoulder. I knew the owner of the voice and I wouldn't hesitate to kill that someone! … If only she was a boy, then …

"What is it, Sweetie-Pie? Are you worried? Ha-ha, don't tell me the always cold-hearted Pie-man suddenly is worried for the well-being of a worthless human-girl! You're such a baka, Pai!" An 18-year-old, violet-haired girl with bubble-gum pink eyes said while wrapping her arms around my waist.

Her hair was down and reached her mid-back while she was wearing the sluttiest outfit I ever saw. She wore a purple tank top which ended just above her ribcage and black shorts, which didn't even reach her mid-thigh.

My eyebrows twitched with anger as I heard her words; worthless human?! Didn't she know that this _'worthless human' _is the key to saving our world?! This woman is really the last thing!

"Human got your tongue, P-I-E? Or should I say; Mr worry?" She joked and I growled before I spun around and slammed her into the wall, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Shut up, Rima! You should at least show a little bit of respect towards your princess! I swear, if I hear you call her a worthless human ever again then I will not hesitate to go to the council and ask after permission to cut your tongue out!" I snapped and she just smirked before looking at me intensively.

"I like it when you are so rough with me, Pai. By the way … you always have the permission to suck my tongue out." She said and I mentally asked myself why looks couldn't kill.

"I would rather go and give my body to some scientists than to even think of doing that!" I shouted and she just grinned at me.

"I know you want to let your anger out … just let me take it away from you … I promise to be gentle." She chuckled and I let her go, glaring with pure hate and disgust at her.

"I will never and I repeat it; I will never even think or dream on being close to you ever again! I would rather go and be tortured to no end than stay in the same room with you! You are just disgusting, Rima!" I yelled and she just pretended to pout.

"Aw, but, Pai; don't you love me?" She whined and I gave her a face.

"I loved you but then you transformed in this slut. It is now 12 years since I loved you! And it was never and will never be true love which I will show towards you; it was just a stupid crush." I said before walking away, ignoring her and not thinking anything as I saw Rima grinning like a mad-woman.

"People can never forget their first love, Pai!" She called after me and I stopped for a moment; she was right … I can never forget her … she will forever haunt my memories …

I put that thought to the side and continued to walk away, thinking of how my future would be when I would finally have a wife … a certain blue-eyed wife …

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Rima's POV**_

* * *

I grinned as I saw Pai leave. Finally, step two was done! Master wouldn't mind if I added some extras? Well, what do I care? As long as I get my part of the deal, I'm fine. I looked through the window at the sleeping girl and scowled.

"How can this thing be the chosen princess …?" I whispered before I sighed and put a hand on the window.

"Soon you will be gone and then everyone will realize who their true saviour is … Deep Blue will rise … and with his rise, you will fall … Chiyo …" I whispered and chuckled darkly.

"No one can take Deep Blue's place … mostly not a worthless little human-girl … why did Kisshu even take you as his mate …? What does he see in you …?" I whispered but I sighed after some time. Step two was done; three more steps to go …

"Three more steps and three more months till I can finally have you … Pai …" I whispered and chuckled evilly as my eyes narrowed in amusement at the resting girl.

"Rest in peace, Chiyo … your time is up soon …" I grinned darkly and teleported away to report everything to master.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**15 minutes later**

_**Pai's POV**_

* * *

"What's wrong with you?!" I shouted as I flung the door to Kisshu's room open. Kisshu looked at me, frowning in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He asked me simply and I gave him a 'What the fucking hell?' look. He sighed with anger and turned back to the desk, continuing writing something.

"How could you do something like that to Chiyo?! She is still young!" I shouted and was rewarded by nothing but silence. I kept quiet for a moment too, eyes glaring into the back of Kisshu's head as I tried everything to not go up and slap the senses back to him. He stopped writing and stood up. Walking over to me, he looked me in the eyes while he spoke.

"How could I do something like that? Tell me, Pai; do you like it to bond with your mate and then, out of nowhere, she starts ignoring you?! She avoided me for 4 damn months! Do you think I like it if she does that?! It's agonizing! Knowing that your mate hates you is terrible! I feel like jumping off a cliff right now!" He shouted and my brows furrowed.

"Who ever said that she hates you?" I asked and Kisshu glared at me.

"That stupid girl came to me and started talking about things and somehow she said that she heard Chiyo say something about not wanting to stay with me anymore." He growled and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How did that girl look like?"

"You know, that girl who follows you everywhere; the one with those pink eyes." Kisshu said and my eyes turned to flamethrowers.

"I will definitely ask after permission to kill that woman!"

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Kisshu's POV**_

* * *

I frowned at Pai and I got confused as he started muttering something about the way he would kill that girl. He stopped and looked at me with serious eyes, causing me to get even more puzzled.

"Kisshu, that girl told you nothing but lies! You didn't feel heart-broken; it was Chiyo! You felt exactly what she felt! She was torn these last months, pounding on how she should talk to you! She came to me every now and then, telling me that she wishes after nothing but to be in your arms, close to you, hugging you!" Pai said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"And why didn't she just come?!" I snapped all of a sudden, wanting to know why the love of my life suddenly got distance to me.

"Because she just didn't know how she should talk to you!" Pai shouted and I growled.

"That isn't a reason! Why didn't she just come and at least stay with me?!"

"Damn it! Isn't it obvious?! You two mated now 4 months ago! You bonded the next day! Chiyo started acting distant! Didn't you realize that she actually started wearing loose dresses?! Kisshu, you over-dimensional baka; Chiyo is pregnant!" Pai snapped and my eyes widened while my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"She is … what …?"

"She is pregnant with your child and she just didn't know how to tell you! She always told me that she was scared of your reaction, saying that something like this would happen! But you needed to blow it up and start arguing with her! You know that you are killing her mentally?! She is currently lying in serenity … She collapsed as I found her … Chiyo is stable now but the doctors can't say the same about the baby …" Pai said sadly and my eyes widened even more before I fell on the seat in complete shock and horror.

"Kisshu …" Pai whispered sadly and I felt tears of rage well up in my eyes; how could I have been so dumb?!

"This is all my fault!"

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 hours later**

_**Yukira's POV**_

* * *

"She is doing alright at the moment. If everything's going right then she should be awake by tomorrow." A black-haired woman, around her 45s said as she handed a notepad to a younger, brown-haired woman. The brown-haired nurse nodded and checked the notepad once again, making sure her sensei didn't make any mistakes. She looked at the older woman and smiled.

"I will inform Pai-san about this, sensei." The nurse said and the doctor smiled at her, her white eyes looking at the brown-haired princess on the bed.

"She will be alright soon." The black-haired doctor said and the nurse looked into her distant eyes. The younger one gave a soft sigh before she exited the room, leaving the doctor to stay with Chiyo, who was breathing softly as the heart-machine made noises throughout the whole room.

"Chiyo-sama, don't fear about your child, it is alright as long as you are fine. Don't blame Kisshu-sama, his mind is too stuffed to realize what bothers you. He truly loves you, even if he does things which make your heart shatter. Hold on and believe in us; your new family." The doctor said softly as her white eyes distantly looked straight ahead. The woman was blind but still, she managed to become the best healer ever. She smiled after 10 minutes of silence.

"You have a strong heart but it's clouded with fear and sorrow. Don't let these things get to you, Chiyo; fight them. There's nothing to be scared off. Kisshu will forever protect you with all his might; he is a good boy …" Yukira whispered softly and smiled brighter as she heard something like a soft sigh coming from the young girl.

"What do we have here? I blind old woman and a resting princess; today has to be my lucky day!" Yukira gasped and turned her head towards the door, recognizing the voice. The owner was the pure devil to her.

"Naoki, what do you want?!" Yukira snapped as she stood up, glare placed firmly upon her face. Naoki smirked even though she couldn't see it.

Naoki had dark-red-brownish hair which was tied into a short wolf-tail at the back of his head, his bangs hung so that his left eye was covered by them. His eyes were an icy-blue while he wore long warrior pants and a dark-blue, almost black, coloured shirt which had blue bandages instead of sleeves. (Similar to Pai's style.)

"Nice to see you again, my dear aunt. How are you doing these days?" Naoki asked, smirking at his aunt as he saw her clenching her fists.

"What do you want?!" Yukira repeated and Naoki just narrowed his eyes as he grinned. He held his hand out and a silver flute appeared in his hands, a tingling sound echoing through the room as it landed in his hand.

Yukira's eyes widened at the sound but before she could cover her ears, Naoki started to play on it, an angelic melody echoing through the whole room. Yukira collapsed to her knees and tried to stop hearing the sound by clapping her hands over her ears but it was to no avail. Her head started to spin and as she fell forward, she could hear Naoki's footsteps approaching the bed.

"Chiyo … sama …" Yukira mumbled as her body went limp.

**-::-**

* * *

_**By the way if you asked yourselves why Kisshu wasn't in serenity,**_  
_**then there are two reasons.**_  
_**First of all, Pai was Holding a lecture to him and Kisshu**_  
_**was just too much in shock to have his mind realize**_  
_**what he should do jext and second,**_  
_**he wouldn't have been allowed into the room anyway.**_

_**This cleared, I'm saying Sayonnara!**_  
_**This Story came to an End!**_  
_**Hope you enjoyed it even though it's horrible! ^^**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	13. Ch 13: Kiss! - Name's Daichi!

**I OWN NOTHING BUT CHIYO, RIMA (who I totally forgot exsisted),  
NAOKI AND DAICHI! (who will apper in this chapter! YAY!)**

**ON WTIH THE STORY!**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**A day later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Where … am I?" I whispered to myself as I awoke to a strange room. I was laying on a huge bed which was styled in a royal-style. The walls were bluish and there were some furniture's but what scared me was the creepy silence in this room. I brought the cover closer to my chin, my eyes filling with tears at the thought that no one was around.

I jumped as suddenly the door flung open, a red-haired boy walking into the room before closing the door and locking it. I felt my skin crawl as I looked into his icy-eyes, a smirk appearing on his face as he walked towards me.

"Good morning, dear princess! How are you feeling today?" He asked and I wanted to back away from him only to find him suddenly wrapping his arms around me, his face nuzzling into my neck. My eyes widened as he kissed the mark on my neck and tears filled my green eyes as he tightened his grip around me.

"You're so warm and pure … even though you carry the baby of a traitor …" I heard him whisper and I squeezed my eyes shut as he placed a hand over my belly. I started to shake with fear but he just rubbed my belly which was already a bit swollen. He chuckled into my neck.

"Are you afraid, Chiyo-chan?"

"What do you want from me …? Where is Kisshu …?" I whispered and I felt him stop rubbing my belly before he tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"You're far from home, dear Chiyo, and don't think about that traitor again. He's not going to find you; you will forever stay here with me now, Chiyo-chan …" He said as he turned me around, causing our eyes to meet. I stared at him with shock, not believing what I just heard.

"…"

"Don't worry, little Chiyo. I will make you forget about that traitor. I promise you that you will be safe if you just stay near me …" He whispered as he stroked my cheek. Tears stung my eyes and I squeezed them shut, tightening my grip on the blanket.

"I can't do that! I can never forget Kisshu! Bring me to him! Now!" I shouted and I heard him chuckle before I felt something soft on my lips. Snapping my eyes open, I found him kissing me. I pulled back but he quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back into the kiss. I struggled to get free but he just tightened his grip around me.

He stopped after some time and I tried to catch my breath, tears rolling over my cheeks as I stared wide-eyed at the wall. He moved his lips to my ear and I felt his breath brushing over my neck. He sighed and could see him close his eyes before whispering into my ear.

"You will forget him … otherwise I will make all three of you suffer … get some rest … princess …" He whispered before vanishing, leaving me to stare at nothing as my mind went blank. Tears fell from my eyes and I brought my hands up to cover my mouth, preventing myself from screaming. Where was I? How did I come here? Who is that guy? Where is Kisshu? What the hell happened to everyone?!

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Kisshu's POV**_

* * *

"Damn it!" I punched the screen in front of me and clenched my teeth together; who dared to kidnap Chiyo?! I growled at no one and removed my fist from the still function-able computer. No trace or idea of where Chiyo or that stupid kidnaper could be!

If I would have just listened to her, then this whole thing would have not happened! I fell into the seat and buried my face in my hands, sighing deeply with guilt and shame. Chiyo … she is probably scared like hell! I'm so stupid …

"Kisshu …" I heard Pai's voice say behind me but I didn't move or reply. I couldn't take it anymore. Where the hell could Chiyo be …?

"I think we should talk to the Mews now … It doesn't help us if we stay here and do nothing. The only place where Chiyo can be is on Earth and we could really need some help from these humans. If someone has the technology to scan every little angle of Earth then it is that Ryou-guy." Pai informed and I looked up at the bright screen of the computer. My eyes scanned the map on the screen before I turned to look at my brother. He was right. We may be a higher race than the humans but we don't have the technology to scan Earth after living beings.

"Let's go to Café Mew Mew." I said and Pai nodded before he called someone into the room. I knew that someone and I rolled my eyes, sighing heavily as the boy walked into the room. Daichi grinned at me and I sighed again as he bowed.

"Nice to see ya' again, Kishy-kun!" Daichi said as he smiled at me, his bright, violet eyes sparkling at seeing me once again.

He was wearing baggy ¾ pants which were a dark purple, almost black, colour along with a loose shirt similar to Taruto's only that his was reaching his belly-button and was a lighter colour than his pants. He wore black boots which reached his ankles and the ribbons around his fore arms were a violet colour. He had royal-blue hair which was tied into a short pig-tail at the back of his head while his bangs almost reached his eyes. They were longer at the sides and it could have been my hair-style if he would have tied them into pig-tails. That stupid boy …

"Yeah … nice to see you, Daichi. How are you doing these days?" I asked bored and Daichi smirked, knowing how much he annoys me.

"Ach, ya' know. Doin' this and doin' that, like ever, dear cousin!" Daichi said and I rolled my eyes. Why does he have to speak in such a stupid way? I looked over to Pai who just shrugged.

"We will need every help we can find and Daichi was the only warrior who doesn't have a mission or anything to do right now." Pai said and I groaned as I saw Daichi grinning like mad.

"Isn't this fun, Kishy? We finally get to play again!" He cooed and I sighed heavily, crossing my arms over my chest as I sunk deeper into the seat. Daichi saw this and frowned before teleporting next to me, poking my shoulder. What a kid … well, I couldn't blame him; he was still 14 after all.

"Ne, Kishy, what's wrong with ya'?" He asked and I looked at him with disbelief.

"What the-? Chiyo got kidnapped and you ask me what the fucking hell should be wrong with me?! Oh, ya' know, I'm almost hyperventilating and you ask me what's wrong me?! I tell you what is wrong with me! I'm fucking worried sick, you dumbass!" I shouted and Daichi frowned before locking at Pai, giving him an asking look and then I understood what was going on.

"You didn't tell him anything?!" I screamed at Pai, who shrugged it off.

"I know Daichi and if I would have told him that this is a 'love-mission' then he would have never agreed to this." Pai said calmly and I groaned. Please kill me and bring me back to life!

"Let's go to Café Mew Mew, already!" I said, rubbing my temples as I saw how Daichi was getting bored and started floating circles in the air. Pai sighed and nudged Daichi, making him blink in surprise before he smiled brightly.

"Aren't there the Mews? I wanna meet them! Ne, is that purple girl still free? I heard that she is really hard to get!" Daichi said and I muttered something about childish kids getting a mission. Pai saw that and teleported, Daichi and I following shortly after.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**At Café Mew Mew**

_**Kisshu's POV**_

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing here?! And who is this?!" Ryou screamed in complete shock as we have teleported into the basement of the Café. I sighed and land on the ground, looking behind me to find Pai having his usual façade on and Daichi floating cross-legged in the air with his arms crossed behind his head. Did I really act like him at that age?

Looking back at Ryou, I found him wanting to call the mews and I let him, because I didn't want to repeat myself for the girls. I automatically crossed my arms as I heard running footsteps on the stairs and in a blink were the mews along with Keiichiro in the basement. I sighed at seeing the girls' tense position and rose my arms into the air as a sign for them that we weren't here to attack. The girls slowly relaxed and my eyes fell on Ichigo as she glared at me. People never change, do they?

"What do you want?" Mint asked and my eyes travelled towards her. Did she know what she just did? Damn, she dug herself a grave … You want to know why? Well, Daichi isn't the person who likes non-welcoming greetings but I really hope he didn't hear.

"Yo, blue-head, does it go a lil' bit nicer? I mean, really now, we aren't here to attack and ya' dare to speak in such a way even though we just want to talk?!" Oh damn, he did.

"What does it bother you how I speak towards such beings as you?!" Mint said, glaring at the blue-haired boy behind me. I sighed and grimaced at her words. She was stubborn … Every girl was so damn stubborn!

"Ohhhhh, ya' didn't just say that!" Daichi said, pointing a dramatic finger at Mint while glaring daggers at her. Mint glared back and was just about to speak as I snapped.

"Does it even matter what you guys talk about?! We aren't here to cause an amok so just shut up!" I shouted and Daichi instantly shut up while Mint just crossed her arms and grumbled. Keiichiro frowned at seeing my irritated mood and I knew that he would say:

"Did anything happen?"

I sighed and lowered my head, growling at re-thinking that Chiyo was kidnapped. Pai sighed and walked up to me, snapping me out of my glare-contest with the ground.

"We came here to inform you that Chiyo got kidnapped and the only place where she can be right now is somewhere here on Earth. We don't have the technology to scan Earth after her so we thought that, if you agree to a temporary truce, you can help us search after Chiyo." Pai said and the mews gasped while Keiichiro and Ryou looked shocked. I narrowed my eyes at the mews and soon they fell on Ichigo. Her eyes held a spark of hope in them.

"Do you know who kidnapped her?" Ryou asked and I shook my head, looking at Pai who was as serious as never before.

"We would appreciate it if you would help us. Chiyo is important for us and if something happens to her then the hope of thousandth of people would vanish along with her. We need your help." Pai said and I mentally gasped at his words. Did he really just tell them how important Chiyo for us is? What if they would try to use her powers?

"We will help you." Keiichiro said and my eyes widened as I looked at his smiling face.

"WHAT?!" The mews - except for Zakuro - and Ryou screamed at him in disbelief. Keiichiro ignored them and continued smiling towards me.

"We didn't even agree to this and you just so decide to say 'Yes!'?!" Ryou shouted and Keiichiro gave him a stern look.

"Don't you see the point of agreeing to this? If we will help them then they would leave Earth in peace. Didn't you guys realize that since Chiyo is with them, they didn't attack once? If we will help them find Chiyo then both Earth and their planet can live in peace, isn't that so?" Keiichiro said and looked at me at the end, a small smile playing on his lips at seeing my disbelief.

"That's true. Chiyo is our saviour. If something happens to her then all hope of finally living in harmony would vanish, that's why we beg you to help us." Pai said and I looked at him, sighing as I lowered my hands.

"Whoa! I didn't know that Kisshu's mate is our saviour! Why didn't ya' tell me?!" Daichi whined as he popped up next to me, pouting about the fact that no one told him about Chiyo. I groaned before glaring daggers at my cousin. Why were the people around me acting like fools?!

"Daichi, if I hear one more stupid word leave your mouth then you will regret that choice for at least ten years, did you hear me?!" I shouted and Daichi sighed, getting once again bored as he looked at the mews. Why does everyone take this so easy?! Chiyo is in danger and all everyone does is stare at each other!

"I will go make some tea and in the meantime Ryou will show you our scanners. I will be back in no time." Keiichiro said before he walked upstairs to make some tea. I sighed; maybe something like tea can calm my nerves.

"Pai, if you don't mind." Ryou sighed as he motioned towards the computers. Pai nodded and walked up to Ryou before the two of them started to talk about bla bla bla. I didn't really care to listen so I just went over to a seat and sat down, sighing while I watched how Daichi was rocking back and forth in the air.

"Well, I don't think we know each other! The name's Daichi! How ya' doin' today, girls?" Daichi finally broke the silence and I mentally chuckled at how stupid he looked right now. The girls stared at him as if he was crazy but Pudding was the first one to answer.

"The name's Pudding, na no da! Daichi Onii-chan speaks really funny, na no da!" Pudding cheered as she pointed a finger at Daichi who frowned at her statement.

"'_Speaks funny'_? What do ya' mean by that, lil' one?" Daichi asked, his violet eyes sparkling in the dim light. Pudding laughed and looked up at the others.

"I think she doesn't understand your accent, Daichi-kun. My name is Lettuce Midorikawa." Lettuce said as she smiled shyly at the now cheerful alien. Daichi grinned at her, his eyes sparkling as he looked her up and down.

"Midori, ne? Fits ya'!" Daichi said and laughed as Lettuce blushed scarlet. Zakuro stepped forward and looked emotionlessly at the younger alien, who tilted his head to one side. He always adored this Mew. Pai and Taruto always said she was the second-leader of the mews.

"Zakuro Fujiwara." Zakuro said as she looked the alien up and down. Daichi did the same before a grin came to his face.

"Nice to meet ya'!" Daichi said as he bowed in front of her. Zakuro nodded to herself before she stepped back. Daichi's eyes travelled to Mint and his grin disappeared for a second before a smile came to his lips again.

"Ne, blue-sky, would ya' like to tell me your name?" Daichi asked in the most polite tone he could muster. Mint huffed and turned her head to the side.

"Mint."

"Ah, a spicy one! Fits your character, ne, darling?" Daichi chuckled and Mint glared at him, shutting him up. I grinned at that. Ah, young love. It appears at the strangest places. I chuckled at the thought. Daichi turned to Ichigo and I crossed my arms over my chest sighing as I imagined how Ichigo would call him a pervert too.

"And who, if I may ask, are you, Sweetie?" Daichi asked and I was surprised that he didn't speak in that funny voice. Na, maybe is it just a temporary thing anyway.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya! Nice to meet you, Daichi!" Ichigo said and smiled sweetly at the violet-eyed alien. I narrowed my eyes at her. Why was she acting like this? It was a bit too strange … I will have to ask the mews about her behaviour in the last months.

**-::-**

* * *

**Had to stop here because I'm already too tired!  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed and check out my Brother's updated  
Story Neko-Mimi-Problems! I love that Story!**

**JA NE!**


End file.
